We are Shadows:Book 1 :I am Mastered
by Lunaari
Summary: anti Cosmo and co are picked to care for two fairy godchildren for centennial Kid hate antifaires two week trial. When the children show no postilion to him Anti Cosmo thinks he has this in the bag. Even the so called wild child s purring on his lap. But the children are not who they seem. Conspiracy abound and pasts not laid to rest complicates n AntiCosmo make it through?
1. CH 1:The Challenge

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Timmy's POV

I stare out at the night. Cosmo was putting Poof to bed. Wanda was making me hot cocoa.A poof and the smell of hot cocoa tells me she finished.

"Drink up sport." Wanda says handing me a mug.

"Thanks." I reply taking it.

Wanda joins me at the window.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Wanda asks

"A little." I reply "What is going to happen exactly."

Every hundred years two god kids is chosen to enter antifairyworld."Wanda explains. "They stay with a chosen antifairy for a Two weeks to prove to the antifairies human kids hates them. And they need to stay away from them."

"And my name was picked." I sigh.

"Jorgan couldn't be happier."Wanda says."He knows how much you hate them. And the chosen AntiFairy is AntiCosmo. The AntiFairy you hate the most."

"I shift nervously in place.

"Don't worry sport." Wanda says. He's not allowed to hurt you. Well He can't do more then spank you."

"Swell, I feel SO much better."I huff

"Sorry sweety those are the rules."Wanda says

Cosmo poofs into the hands him a mug of cocoa.

"I'm going to miss you."Cosmo remarks.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." I reply hugging him.

"Say what do the antifairies gain out of this?" I ask

"Well at the end of the challenge you can decide to stay." Wanda says. "If you do then the Antifairies will have the right to claim human like us fairies."

"I see." I remark." Who's the other chosen kid? DO you know."

"No."Wanda says."Do you Cosmo?"

"Nope, but we'll get to see tomorrow. And who that kid gets will be stuck with."

I look out at the night sky.I wonder what awaited me in AntiFairy world. Was it going to be as horrible as Ive been lead to believe? Or was actually going to me. . Dare I even think it. . Fun?

I take anther Sip of cocoa. I wonder if AntiWanda could make it this good.

"You should get to sleep."Wanda says "You got a big day tomorrow."

I look over at my bags. My parents thought I was going to a free camp for two weeks.

"I wonder what lie Jorgan thought up to tell my parents if I decide to stay." I muse.

"Why would you stay?" Wanda asks nervously.

"I'm not saying I would." I reply."I'm just think about what excuse Jorgan could give for me disappearing."

" Doubt he thought of one." Cosmo chuckles. " I can just see it. Jorgan of all people lost for words. Then he blurts out "A bear ate him." Then Jorgan turns tail and flees for the hills."

We all laugh at the thought.I finish my cocoa and get poofed to my bed. Cosmo and Wanda tuck me in and kiss me goodnight. I lay awake in the now dark room. I should be scared. Terrified even. But I wasn't. I wanted to see their world. I wanted to get to know them. I wanted to chat it up with the boss AntiFairy. I was excited about tomorrow. I was nervous too. But that didn't stop me from looking forward to it.

End Timmy's POV

Remy's POV

"Can't I buy my way out of this?' I huff

"I am sorry Remy." Juandissimo says."You must go. The fate of hundreds, no thousands, no Millions of kids depend upon you."

"Like I give a rats ass." I snap." The only kid I'm concerned with is the scared blond boy in this room.  
"Don't worry." Juandissimo says. "They can't hurt they do they'll lose this opportunity forever."

"They can spank me." I huff." I'm not trying to know what that's like."

"True, but you don't really have a choice in that matter."Juandissimo says with a shrug.

I wanted to hit him.

"Who will I be staying with?" I ask

"A Doctor AntiRip Studwell."Juandissimo informs me.

I roll my eyes. I just know he's ether some weird quack or some tight ass jerk.

"Is he married?" I asks

"Now he's single and lives with the AntiBinky."Juandissimo says

"Great I get to live with a bald broody creep."I huff. "Well he be with the doctor picking me up?"

"Yes, he will be."Juandissimo confirms.

I walk over to my bed. My bags were all packed. I was all set to be shipped first class straight to hell.

"What was my parent's told?" I ask.

"That your were chosen to attend a camp for gifted young people." Juandissimo says "Well I got a date, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright have fun."I reply dryly.

With a poof he's gone. Tsk selfish ass. He can't even miss one date to comfort his 't he see how scared I am? Doesn't he care?I didn't want to go. Doesn't my opinion matter?Tears fall from me as I begin to shake. It was going to be horrible. My poor ass will be covered in bruises within a week.I lay down and tremble under the covers. I admit I was curious about them. But I was more terrified then anything else. This who thing may be a ploy. TO have some human toys to torture for two weeks. I mean after all. They're got to be a reason no child chose to stay. . Right?

End Remy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

AntiRip, AntiWanda, AntiBinky and I danced around the living room.

"We got picked."We cheered."We got picked."

"How did ya manage it Cozzie?" AntiWanda asks

"I made a bet with the AntiFairy high Council." I reply

"What kinda bet?" Father asks as he rocks a sleeping Foop in his arms.

"If I can't get My charge to stay I hand the reigns back over to AntiJorgan. " I reply." But should I succeed They hand over total control of AntiFairy world to me."

"Is that wise?" AntiRip asks.

"How hard can it be?" I reply

"Harder then you think." Edward replies." You got Timmy Turner."

"What?' I gasp. Dad takes the file from him.

"Yup, AntiRip got some rich kid named Remington."Father adds

"But I'm not Rich.'AntiRip says." I can't give him the life he's accustomed to."

"That's cheatin." AntiWanda huffs."Timmeh gots a axe ta grind wit us."

"I'm doomed." I gasp."There is no way I can get him to go along with what I have in mind. That boy have not a submissive bone in his tiny body."

"What the hell?!"Papa shouts. "You haven't gotten the little punks and you throwing in the towel already?"

"But how can we not?" AntiBinky asks." What chance do we have?"

"AR, AB Remy may be rich, but don't forget he had a fairy." Father points out."Which means he has a void in his life thats needs filling. One that can't be filled with anything money can buy."

"Not to mention you know of Timmy." Father adds." But to be honest you guys don't know him any better then he knows you."

He had valid point. Perhaps all Was not lost.

"I do know of all the children I got have gotten.' I remark. "I know Timothy doesn't fears me the least."

"But what your planning." AntiRip says. " Can we bend him. Ether of them to it?

"This is the path we set not only for them, but our future charges." I reply. " If we can't then all is lost anyway. But if we someone like Timothy. Then There will be no child we can't bend to our way of life."

I take a seat next to Father. I've done one turn around the room to many.

"It's time for you medicine." AntiRip reminds me.

" Alight." I reply. "Be a lark and fetch it for me."

AntiRip Antipoofs from the room. AntiWanda sits at my she rests her head on my lap.

"How ya feelin babeh?"AntiWanda asks

"I think I danced a little to hard.' I reply petting her softly.

I let out a annoyed moan when the phone rings.

"Hello?"I answer

"This is Jorgan Von'Strangle."Jorgan says." I want a word with you AntiCosmo."

"What do you want?" I ask

"I want to make a bet with you."Jorgan replies.

"A bet?" I ask."What kind of a bet?"

"I'll give you one special child." Jorgan says. " If you can't win that child's trust, then you'll Agree to allow your people to be sent into the void."

"That would mean death." I growl."Why would I make such a bet?"

"Because if you do when the child trust." Jorgan adds. Then I'll Unseal your world permanently."

I Have to think it over." I reply."Call back in 25 minutes."

"Fine."Jorgan agrees and hangs up.

"What was that about?" AntiRip asks handing me my medication.

"Jorgan want to give me a extra child." I reply "A special a bet."

"What are the stakes?" Father asks.

"If I lose it'd mean our deaths, via the void." I reply." But to win would mean our permanent freedom."

The room fall silent.

"I wonder what's so special about this human child?" Edward wonders out loud."It must be a toughie if he's willing to wager your freedom."

I drink some water to smooth the pill along.

"Is the rewards worth the risk?" I ask. " Gambling with my leader ship is one thing. "But the lives of every AntiWoman and man is another."

"DO it babeh." AntiWanda says."I know ya can win over any child."

"Do it bro." AntiBinky says. "When we when you'll get to rule a free world."

"We could harvest children at our leisure." AntiRip says."No cloak and dagger needed."

"I know you'll pull it off kid." Father says. "You are my son after all."

"And dad s seduce any brat." Edward adds" No matter how got us didn't he?"

"GO all the way sweetness." Papa says. " The bigger the gamble the bigger the pay off."

They were right. I could do this I know I can. I pick up the phone on the first ring.

"What's you answer?" Jorgan ask

"You have yourself a deal." I reply

"Excellent."Jorgan says." Prepare to meet you end."

"There's no human child I can't handle." I remark.

Jorgan laughs.

"I never said the child wold be human." Jorgan laughs and hangs up.

My heart freezes over.

"Babeh, what's wrong?"  
AntiWanda asks.

The child might not be human." I stammer. "I don't know what kind of child I'm getting."

"Shit." AntiRip growls.

"What have I done." I shout."I should have asked first.'

"He most likely wouldn't have told you."Father says.

"But Way if it's a genie child. Or some other magic race."I point out. " Our lives are riding on this."

What have I done. I was so looking forward to tomorrow. Now I've written checks my ass may not be able to cash.I let out a miserable sigh. Now I was dreading tomorrow with everything in me.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Jorgan's POV

I can't believe it. He took the bait. That arrogant ass have no idea what he's in for.

"Did he agree?" Glenda asks.

I turn to my wife the tooth fairy.

"You bet he did my sweet bicuspid." I reply

"Good , that thing gives me the creeps."Glenda says

I walk over to the cage. The girl glared at me. Her eye's radiated menace.

"Your going to have a new life my little one." I tell her. " And a evil antifairy to chew on."

"What is it?" Glenda asks.

"I have no idea." I reply."But there's no way AntiCosmo will be able to tame her."

The girl lounges at me. The barrier around her begins to give way. I watch as she claws at it in vain. Suddenly cracks begin to appear. I atomic poof another as the first one shatters.

My not a moment to soon."Glenda remarks.

The cat thing stalks around in it cage.I look at Glenda and licks it's maw.

"I think it wants to eat me."Gland says panicked. "Now I'll never get any sleep tonight."

"Calm your self my sweet bicuspid." I reply." It took it two days to break the have plenty of time till the next one breaks."

"It's cracking." Glenda screams in fear.

I Atomic poof two more up. The second one shatter. Then the third. I Atomic poof a different kind just as the fourth give way.

"I adapting." Glenda shrieks clinging to me." It's the freakin borg."

I atomic poof three more barriers. Each one a different girl settles down to rest. Pink and green eyes glare at be from behind a veil of snow white hair.

"Man AntiCosmo is going to have his hands full with that one." Glenda remarks.

"Which why she is so perfect." I laugh."Come let's go to bed. I can't wait until tomorrow.."

The tooth fairy and I float out the room. I make sure to lock the door. Two weeks. Just two sort week, we'll be free of antifairies forever.

End of Jorgan's POV

HP's POV

I sit on my bed. I don't know how I was going to find sleep today. The stakes were high. While I'm sure we have a 90% chance of success. It wasn't high enough to bring me comfort.I let out a deep I do so kind arms wrap around me.

"My poor sweet P." Happy purrs."Got the weight

"More like the wait of the ANTICosmos." I Sigh. I'm not doubting him believe me, but. . But."

My vice cracks as it becomes impossible to speak.

"The thought of loosing one of your children is maddening." Happy finishes for me. "Th thought of losing four in one fell swoop, plus a grand child."

"Is maddening beyond measure." I sob out. "I don't know if this old heart can take it."

"You have to."Happy says." Those kids need our guidance."

"And AC is still reeling from what Jorgan did to him."I add. "Not he may have bitten off more then he can chew. Why must that boy be so ambitious?"

"You his daddy.'Happy says kissing my cheek. " You weren't exactly ear marked to take over as Czar of the pixie verse, so you broke of you own chunk and ruled over that."

"I almost got my tail handed to me for it." I remind him.

"But you still won in the end.' Happy points out. "And life have been all the better for it."

I lean against my AntiSelf.

"I didn't have much of a choice." I sigh." It was ether fight or lose you."

"Now Ac has his own fight to win." Happy says."The stakes are as high for him as it was for us back then. And like us, he and Aw will pull through. They are our brats you know."

I can't help but worry." I sigh. "There lives are riding on a mysterious child."

'I know, it worries me to sweet P." Happy sigh." I'd feel better if I knew What the kid was."

I'm suddenly antipinged into my pj's. I don't bother to ask I just crawl under the covers and snuggle with happy. I need to be near him. His dark energy always had a way of calming my frayed nerves. Happy cut out the light. I was still nervous about tomorrow. But I knew I'd be no good to anyone dead on my feet.

"AntiNight sweet P." Happy says kissing me gently.

"AntiNight Happy."

End of HP's POV

Sanderson's POV

I let out a heavy sigh.

"That's how it went." I sigh

"Man , when havoc make a bet, he play for the high stakes." Richy remarks."This is why I don't approve of gambling."

"And here I thought it was because you were a tight ass." AntiMe chuckles.

"I am not a tight as." Richy huffs." I just know gambling leads to nothing but trouble."

"Funny, you ass always seemed tight to me." AntiRichy remarks.

"Sh. .shut up AntiMe." Richy huff.

We all laugh. Except Richy who just pouts.

"So what do you think this child is." AntiMe Ponders to us.

"It can be anything." I sigh. "*gasp* What if it's Poof?"

"No way he'd have to fight Wanda for him."AntiRichy says. It's enough she's handing over her godchild. To try to take both kids would be death even for Jorgan."

We all nod. I remember when he came to take Foop from AntiWanda. It took me, dad and papa too peel her off him. Normally she's scared to death of that day, as she was defending her young. She almost stomped the man into fairy dust. Even Havoc was scared to go near her.

"I wonder if it's a race we even seen before."AntiMe muses."That would be a real game changer."

"Come now see sense."Richy huffs"Jorgan would never give Havoc a member of a new race."

"Not true.' I counter. "It this race was wild and/or possibly dangerous, havoc wouldn't be able to tame in in a mere two weeks."

"That would Doom poor havoc to fail." AntiRichy gasps. "And assure Jorgan's victory."

My brother's and I trade nervous lose our antisibs was unthinkable.

"I hope it is such a race." AntiMe says.

We all look at him shocked.

"True it must be wild and dangerous for Jorgan to to hand it over it Havoc." AntiMe adds "but what if he can win it's trust I mean it's nows nothing of the old stereotypes. The lies the other light being tell."

"It would go back and tell it's people how great antifairies are." I gasp."How awesome we pixies are."  
"How super cool antipixies are." Richy chimes in.

"In giving havoc a impossible challenge ." AntiRichy chimes in."He may have given US a new ALLY."

"Man I hope it's a new race." I remark." I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl."

" Will it have fairy like wings. Bat wings. Or any wings at all?" Richy muses. "Will it have a crown or a floaty hat thing."

"Will it purr like a pixie." AntiRichy chuckles. Or will it hiss like a antifairy."

"What kind of watts will it wield ." AntiMe says

HE suddenly jumps up with a gasp.

"Will it wield watts at all?'"He muses." Or a strange energy we've never seen."

"Ooo good question." The rest of us remarks thinking.

"I now one thing." I tell the group."The long we stay away the longer it'll take to get to the ceremony."

"Fates damn it." Richy huffs." I'll never get to sleep"

"I thought I heard voices." Dad says floating in.

"Why are you boys still up?" Papa asks

"We can't sleep." I pout. "We're too curious about the mystery child."

"Yeah I'm worried about that too." Dad sighs pinging us to the kitchen.

"We can't wait to see what kind of child it is." Richy says. "We're hoping for a outsider."

"Outsider?" papa ask pouring milk into a kettle."

"Yeah a new and mysterious totally lethal unknown race." AntiMe says excitedly.

"Why would Jorgan give AC such a weapon?"Dad asks.

"Because Jorgan's hoping it'll try to pluck out havoc's eye and eat it?" I reply " But havoc is gonna whisper pretty words to it and have it eating out of his hands."

"I hope it doesn't try to bite the hand that feeds it." Dad sighs."But I must agree I haven't seen a new race in eons. Could be interesting to say the least."

"The very least."Papa says handing out mugs of warm milk."

The milk helps calm us all down.

"What Ac was planning t begin with is nothing less then sheer madness."Dad remark. " To bet is office on it was lunacy. Now this. That boy's is going to give me gray hair."

We all look at him

"Um have you not looked in the mirror dad."Richy remarks."It's a little late to be worrying about that."

"I'm don't have gray hair." Dad huffs. "I have you know I'm just platinum blond."

Riiiight." Me and my brother's reply

"Happy stop laughing and tell them." Dad pouts.

"He's telling the truth."Papa hair's always been that color. Though I think it's gotten lighter."

"Screw you happy."Dad huff."It has not."

"Screw me? In front of the kids?" Papa gasps."OOo kinky."

Dad rolls his eyes.

"On that note." Dad huuf.."Let me take my slut to bed."

Dad blushes deeply as his word seem to hit him. We just grin at him.

"Okay." We reply.

"I . . I mean I'm put him in my bed. I. . I mean." Dad stammers " I mean were going to lay together. I mean sleep together, shit you know what I mean."

"We get it, you have a allot of stress to work off." I reply

"That's not what I mean at all." Dad moans.

"Eddie he and dad are going to "BED" that all." Richy says."Don't "Cuddle"TO hard out you won't be able to get up early."

"I swear I didn't mean it like that." Dad whines leaning on Papa."See you have the kids thinking I'm a dirty Pixie."

"Not dirty ,Just horny." Papa says." My horny little sweet pea."

"That's it screw all of you." Dad huffs.

'All of us." AntiRichy gasps." Damn Papa you are the horny one aren't you?"

"Happy?" Dad calls.

"Yes Sweet P." Papa replies

"I blame you for our kids being so perverted." Dad says. "It's all your fault."

"Why thank you Sweet P." Papa chirps."I do try to raise them well."

"Antinight my little sluts."Dad says.

"ANight dad." We reply."ANight slutty Papa."

"Sweet dreams my little slutlings." Papa replies.

And dad pings them to bed.

I ping us "Slutlings" back to our each crawl into our beds.

"Aren't we to old to be sharing a room."Richy remarks.

"No?" I reply.

"Why do you want your own space?" AntiMe asks

"Not really." Richy says."I mean it's a big room it's just. . ."

"What?" Richy asks

"AntiMe you and me are nineteen already."Richy remarks. "We're supposed to be wanting our own space. Hell our own home."

But we have it good here."AntiRichy says."Free food, free rent. Free cable. And all the slutty relatives we can fuck."

"Um. . AntiMe we're not actually supposed to be fucking them." Richy remarks.

"What's bringing this on suddenly." AntiMe asks

I don't know."Richy says." I'm just afraid people are starting to talk."

"People been talking Richy." I remind him. "About us living with our Antiselves. About us having ties with antifairies. Hell they talk all the time about two "Single" guys adopting and raising a bunch of kids. Our family's weird. Deal with it."

"Yeah well maybe I'm sick of being weird." Richy snaps."If we were normal, People wouldn't talk shit about us. If we we normal. .I. I wouldn't be in danger of loosing my big brother's and sister. "

AntiRichy antipings over to him. Richy dissolve into tears. AntiMe looks down sadly.

"Your right about that. Because if you were "Normal, they wouldn't even be in you life." I point out." Richy If you were "Normal.' You wouldn't even have that shoulder your crying on. Be case normal pixies don't associate with antifairy. Normal pixies don't live with their antiselves. "Normal pixies don't break the rules, run wild OR Tell dirty jokes about their dads. SO be thankful your not normal."

"We know your scared Richy." AntiMe says.'We all are. Dad and papa included. But we're Issmade's. And Will help havoc conquer ALL his challenges."

"Besides do you really think ether dad or papa are going to just wave sadly as our antifairies is sent into oblivion?" AntiRichy adds."Hell nah they'll raise all kinds of hell and stomp Jorgan flat."

"True." Richy sniffles."Thanks you guys."

"AntiMe Richy." I reply.

"I know how about a pillow pile in the center."AntiMe suggests.

"I'd like that.'Richy agrees.

I ping a pile of pillow to the center of the all float over and snuggle close. AntiMe is the first to fall asleep. Then AntiRichy.

"Eddie? Thanks man." Richy calls. " For helping me see sense.'

"I'm here for you dude." I reply "Don't forget something."

"What?" Richy asks."

"It's our weirdness that make us who we are." I reply." And that out the box weirdness that'll help our out fox that tight ass fairy."

"I won't forget says."I promise."

"ANight big bro."I yawn.

"UnNighty anight Eddie." Richy says kissing my cheek.

And together we drift off to sleep.

End Sanderson's POV

HAP's POV

Sweet P float to the bed. I tackle him into it. Before he can utter a word I tickle his wings with my tail.

Get off me you nut."My sweet P laughs

His laughter was music to my ears. He have been tense all day. Even before the meeting. After it, the poor man was a bundle of nerves. It hurt so dearly to see him cry earlier. I'm suddenly pulled from thought when I'm flipped onto the bed.

"Your mind wondered."Sweet P says grinning down at me.

I smile up at him.

"You don't say." I reply " How silly of me. "

Sweet P. Kiss my softly.

"Penny for your thoughts." Sweet P remarks pinging up under the covers.

"I'm worried about my mate."I tell him.

I look at him seriously

"Me?" Sweet P asks taken aback."Why are you worried about me."

"You haven't been yourself today." I reply."In a strange way you've been too much yourself."

"You speak in riddles love." Sweet P says, pulling me close."Speak plainly, my mind is two weary to decipher codes."

"You been in a serious mood all day, which is so unlike you." I explain. "True too 've been fretting over you loved little ones."

"Don't you think that's why I've been so serious all day?"Sweet P asks.

"You seriously fret all the time." I reply. "But you don't fret so seriously that it can be seen."

"I'm fine my love, yeah I've been tense." Sweet P says." But Tomorrow's a big day. I was merely trying to order my thought. Besides I was worried AC and AW wouldn't get picked this this time. . Again."

"I was worried about that too." I sigh.

I snuggle into his strung arms.

I refuse to believe Ac will fail" I pout. "No matter what, My boy WILL win."

"Yes they will."Sweet P." Says." Now get to sleep. Tomorrows a big day."

Sweet P pings off the light. I lay awake in the dark. Sweet P's hand caress my hair.

"You need to closer your eyes if you want to go to sleep." He remarks.

"Ah yes." I mutter mindlessly."Of course."

"Happy?" Sweet P call to me.

"Yes?" I reply.

"What's wrong?" Sweet P asks "Your shacking?"

"Am I." I remark."Terribly sorry. "

"Happy what's wrong?" Sweet P asks

I hold him tighter.

"N. .nothing." I reply. "Just freaking out."

"WHAT? Why?" Sweet P asks.

"Because I'm terribly afraid of tomorrow."I reply. " I dearly don't want it to come. I want it to go way and leave me and my babies to play."

I bury my face in his chest and cry.

"Happy?"Sweet P gasps.

"I've never been so afraid of a child I've never seen. So scared of a boy I barely now. "I sob." Nor a little human I never heard these unknowns these stranger. May the devil take them. I want nothing to do with them."

"Happy, tomorrows is change."Sweet P says. "And with it New hope. Hope for a purr new breed of magic being. Hope for a old enemy becoming a new ally. Hope that a strange little human ,who heard nothing of us but lies. Will come to see our truths."

Sweet P raises my gaze to meet his.

"Embrace those little unknowns. And make them your kin."Sweet P adds "Don't freak out until you have good reason to freak."

I rest my head on his chest.

"Yes till then I'll just worry seriously. . With you."I sigh.

"Till tomorrow dream with me." Sweet P says. "And in the morning wake me with a smile."

"Always my love. " I purr. "Antinight my beloved light."

"See you in dreams my darling darkness."

End of HAP's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I stare out into the blood red sky of my world. Soon I'll sole reign over it. Well AntiWanda and I.

Tomorrow Timothy will be mine. I walk to my bed and plan our day. He was going to surely. He'll try to run.

"DO I introduce his lead at the event or when he gets home?" I thing to my self.

It's would be better to wait. Though he'd look charming in his new collar. It would both embarrass and shock him. That would lead to rebellion. I want him here where I can better control him. There the fairies would try to get a few last lies a fine meal I'll take him for I write in my Journal I here a knock at my bedchamber door.

"Come in ."I call.

"Cozzie? Am I botherin ya?" AntiWanda asks

"Not at all." I reply."Come in."

AntiWanda comes in and places Foop into the crib in my room.

"Can I sleep wit you today Cozzie?" AntiWanda asks." I don wanna be alone today?"

"Your alway welcome."I reply "Come have snuggies with your Cozzie."

AntiWanda dart over like a happy child. She dives under the covers and snuggles into me.I pet her softly on the head and return to my work.

"Whatcha doing Cozzie?" AntiWanda asks

"Ironing out some last minute details." I reply.

"Stalling before bed huh?" AntiWanda remarks.

"I'm dong no such a thing."I huff.

"Yes you are." AntiWanda says," You just as nervous as I am."

"I'm not denying that." I tell here." I'm merely telling you I'm in no way stalling."

I wince as AntiWanda bites down on my tail. Gently she suckles the blood that seep from the fresh wound.

"Though you seem a touch more nervous the I."I add

"No I ain't." AntiWanda pout.

"Oh." I remark."How so?"

"Dare ain't no touch about it."AntiWanda replies"I'm heaps more nervous den you are. And it ain't fair."

Life is funny like that." I sigh

I but my journal away and lye down . AntiWanda rests her head upon my chest.

"I'm scared Cozzie.'AntiWanda admits. "Yet I'm so excited."

"I feel the same way."I admit as well. "That's why I was burning off some nervous energy."

"Is dat what you were doing Cozzie?"AntiWanda asks.

"Yeah, I'm too excited to sleep."I reply. "This is the chance Ive been waiting for. To show Timothy he fits with us Far better then he ever will with his stupid wish granters. That there's more to life then making mindless wishes."

My fingers trace the collar around AntiWanda's neck.

"I'll show him the true meaning of freedom and happiness." I add.

"Do you thing he can be happy this way?" AntiWanda asks

I do." I reply. "I truly do. I can feel it."

I can't wait fur training." AntiWanda says. "I teach him everythang I know."

I think he'll enjoy it." I tell her. "The first week will be the after that it'll be smooth sailing."

"What about the known child?" Wanda asks." What ya going ta do wit dat one?"

"Treat him the same way I'll treat Timothy." I reply." TO do other wise will only brew resentment and anger in Timothy."

"Him?" AntiWanda echos.

"I have a strange feeling it's a boy." I remark. I don't know why."

"Cause yur smart." AntiWanda chirps

Most likely." I laugh.

"Cozzie?" AntiWanda call to me.

"Hmm?" I reply

"When are you going to give Foop his collar?" AntiWanda asks"He's been asking about it."

"I didn't think he'd want one." I remark. "He doesn't seem like the submissive type."

"I told him it was mah Sybil of my unquestioning obedience to ya . And a sign of mah undying loyalty to ya. And he said he should have one too."

I feel a sudden weight upon my head.

"So when do I get it?Foop asks

"My evilness son." I remark."You should be asleep."

" Noticed I was in your room." Foop says."I've come to sleep on you pillow. "

"Sleep between us."I tell him. " Foop I own your mother. That's why she wears my collar."

"You own me too." Foop huffs. "I want one."

"Do you really want to submit to me. Obey me. And allow me to rule over you?" I ask " You be my pet as well as my on."

"I really don't see how anything will change." Foop says."It's not like I won't be able to talk back or mouth off at you. Mother has a collar and she does both."

"She'd not supposed to." I remark looking to my grinning love."But very well."

I foop a collar onto Foop.

"You may where my collar until your 18."I tell him.

"What happens wen I'm 18." Foop asks.

"You can decide if you want to keep it." I reply." Our live as a free man."

"What is I don't want it then.'Foop asks."Will we still be close?"

:Let me put it this way.' I reply."I wore you grand father's collar until MY 18th birthday."

"I understand." Foop says hugging me."But what if I keep it?"

The you'll remain my pet son.' I reply 'Like Richard is to father."

"Oooh."Foop says. How very charming."

"Isn't it do."AntiWanda agrees.

"Oh father did we get the bid?" Foop asks

"Yes we did."I inform him. "Or child will be Timothy."

"Timothy Turner?"Foop gasps He's going to be my pet Bother? YAY!"

"Yay, indeed." I cheer too.

Foop lets out a sleepy yawn and nestles between AntiWanda and my wraps her tail around us both. I wrap mine around the two of them. Foop wraps his tail around our tails. WE all let out a content drifts swiftly to sleep. I pet his head softly.

I'm glade we're together like will be hectic for a may be our last day of peace for a while. One thing I was positive of. This will be the last day there'll only be three of us. Soon and fore ever more after they will be more of us. Five, then six, then seven, then fairies can have the 'll take the wild and the feral. The chaotic youth that doesn't fit in with can keep the losers. We'll play with the freaks. And they'll be happy playing with the brainy Pixie god children. And the pervy AntiPixie pets.I think back to the meeting.

*Flash back to earlier*

"You what?" I gasp

I bet that the antifairies would pull it off this year."Father replies.

"What are the stakes?"I ask

"If you lose I'll lose pixia to him"Father says."But when I win, I'll gain not only The whole pixital valley , but the antipixies will be allowed to have the same type of kids as you."

"I'm plan to on picking up the creepy pervy kids."Papa adds.

"And pixital is full of cubie types like me." Edward adds.

My evilness.'AntiWanda gasps. "Dis here Challenge really is a game changer."

"Not a game changer love." I correct AntiWanda " It's will remap the magiverse."

*end flash back*

Remap the magiverse,eh. There's so much riding am a mere two it all begins tomorrow.I smile to myself.I should be scared. Terrified even. But I wasn't. I want to show Timothy my world. Teach him to embrace my mad evilness. I wanted to get to know him. His dreams. His desires. His the Timothy I know of the real him? Or a lie he shows the fairies. The turner's. The the real Timothy waiting somewhere inside waiting for me? I wanted to chat it up with this unknown Timothy. That other unknown child as well.I shell take them both into my care and never let them go. I was excited about tomorrow. I was nervous too. But that didn't stop me from looking forward to it. For tomorrow was the beginning of forever.

End of AntiCosmo's POV


	2. CH 2: Home coming

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Timmy's POV

"Timmy!" my parent's shout bursting into my room.

"Time to get up son." Dad says. You wouldn't want to be late for camp?"

"What time is it?" I ask

" 7 am."Mom says.

She drags me out the bed. And before I know it I'm clean dressed and dumped onto the curb.

" 's just cold.'Wanda remarks as we watch my parent's speed off.

"Ready to go?' Cosmo asks

"Yeah." I a poof we arrive at the ceremony.

AntiCosmo was already was oddly enough chewing on his tail. AntiCosmo didn't seem to mind.I'm lead to the stage. Remy gets seated next to me.

"Hey Remy." I whisper to him. "Ready to descend into the daarkness?"

"How in the world can you be so calm."Remy asks

"I know the guy." I reply."I'm not scared of AntiCosmo."

REMY!" Jorgan call to him. Remy swallows hard and walks to him.

"Your AntiFairy Master will me AntiRip Studwell.

"What?" Remy gasp horrified.

"What?" I gasp shocked.

"What?" Cosmo and Wanda growls.

AntiRip approach a now deathly pale guy looked as nervous as Remy looked scared.

"I "I don't want to be a slave."Remy stammers backing away.

"You won't be. You'll be my pet."AntiRip says. "Don't worry I'll treat you well."

"LIER!" Remy scream.

Fear and panic was clear in his voice.

Remy tries to run but AntiRip grabs Remy screams and begins to cry.

"Damn it Jorgan we were supposed to me allowed to inform them of that in private."AntiCosmo shouts

"Too late now." Jorgan says waving him off.

AntiCosmo closes his eye as if willing himself not to get mad.

"Timmy come on up."Jorgan says as Remy if carried off.

I walk to is seat between AntiRip and AntiBinky. I'm kinda shocked to see AntiBinky wasn't bald. In fact he hair was long a shaggy. I guess it's one of their opposite traits. Binky should grow is hair out. Long hair is cute on them.

"AntiCosmo will me your AntiFairy Master."Jorgan says

AntiCosmo floats over.

"I was hoping to tell you children in private."AntiCosmo says. "I'd understand if you find it upsetting."

I look you at AntiCosmo. He was my new master ,eh?I can help put snicker. A little.

"Timmy how can you laugh at a time like this."Wanda huffs.

"I'm sorry." I chuckle." But A vision of him pouring me a bowl of human chow flashed in my mind."

AntiCosmo laugh as will.

"You'll have you choice of hot wings and extra cheesy nachos" AntiCosmo says."If your good I'll give you a Timmy snack and rub your tummy."

I can't help but laugh at the idea.

"Come along Timothy."AntiCosmo says."Let start our grand adventure together."

AntiCosmo looks at me with a kind smile.

"Let's." I agree."I've been looking forward to this all night."

AntiCosmo smiles and take me by the hand.

"AS have I."He replies.

AntiCosmo sits me by AntiWanda.

She hugs me as soon as I sit down.

"Jorgan it can't be legal." Wanda protest. "I know they can decide what kind of kid they want but this?"

"It's sick." Cosmo shouts. It shouldn't be allowed."

"Your right it is." Jorgan agree."But what do you expect from the beast. To them this is love."

"But their only kids." Wanda shouts."We're the ones who'll have to deal with the nightmares."

That's why children hate them."Jorgan says."We must do this to keep other children safe."

"But we sit here and listen to you but down our kind." AntiCosmo says. " I have plans for the day."

I look at AntiWanda. She was siting. staring at her feet quietly.I could tell she was trying not to cry. I place my hand on hers.

"Don't be sad pretty AntiWanda." I whisper to you." This little human kind adores you."

"I love ya too babeh." AntiWanda says hugging me. "I love ya so much."

I'm pulled onto her lap.

"AntiCosmo you have one more child to care for."Jorgan says "Bring the beast."

Jorgan turn back to AntiCosmo.

"We have no idea what the hell it is. It's gender, or what kind of magic it wields."Jorgan says. "All we know it's violent, mean, savage and dangerous. Like you."

"I am NOT savage." AntiCosmo huffs."I kill with the utmost elegance, thank you."

Jorgan smiles at him and looks towards looks at me as well

"Oh bullocks." AntiCosmo spits out.

I chuckle at his gives my a shy smile.

A cage is wheeled onto the stage. A small girl sat least I think it's a tries to lounge at barrier around it cracks

AntiCosmo goes and kneel beside the cage.

"Greeting my boy." He says. " You don't like that ass Jorgan ether ,Eh?"

The kid stops and looks at a long time every one watched as the two stared at each other.

The kid lungs at barrier shatters and AntiCosmo is knocked to the ground. The kid sniffs pulls out a piece of candy

"Candy?" He asks opening the chocolate bar.

The kid takes it and dives it's chewing it's treat. AntiCosmo sits up.

"Catch Timothy." AntiCosmo calls.

I catch the Candy he tosses me.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"For taking the situation so well." AntiCosmo replies.

I see Remy look pulls out a Candy and give it to him.

"I didn't take it well." Remy remarks.

"I know." AntiRip says." But you can't help if you feel afraid. I hope this treat will help you feel better."

"Thanks."Remy says. "It does actually."

"What is your name child."AntiCosmo asks the kid.

"I am Elijah.' The kid says."Call me a girl and you toast punk."

"Why would I do that when your obviously a boy."AntiCosmo says.

"I know." Elijah huffs.

"Elijah, This is your new Master." Jorgan says with a grin."AntiCOsmo."

"My. . New Master?" Elijah gasps."Your my master."

"Yes I am." AntiCosmo says." "I'll keep you, love you and treat you like a cherished pet."

"Yay,I found a master."Elijah cheers."AND he have nom noms."

He hugs a shocked pet's Elijah on the head.

"You seem tired." AntiCosmo remarks. "Why don't you rest,I'll wake you when it's time to eat."

"Yesh. Elijah sleepy boy." Elijah says."Ain't sleep good in*yawn*Days."

"Wait you tried to gnaw my arm off." Jorgan shouts." You sent 50 of my best men to the E.R."

"Did I now?" Elijah remarks. "Huh, you know I complete forgot why did that. I was pissed off about . . Something. Sorry dude, guess you caught me in a cranky moment."

"If you ever feel angry,come let me know."AntiCosmo says. I"'ll unleash you onto fairy world to vent your rage.  
"Yay,. Rampaging is fun."Elijah cheers.

" How old are you child."AntiCosmo asks.

"I'm 2."Elijah replies. AntiCosmo picks up Elijah and return to his seat.

"A nap." Jorgan stammers "All the kid needed was a nap?"

AntiCosmo pulls out a bottle and begins to feed Elijah.

"How did you know you'd need that." I ask.

"I always carry a bottle for when Foop gets hungry." AntiCosmo replies."FYI, feel free to call me AC."

"Okay AC."I reply

Jorgan goes over the term and conditions.

I was free to leave after the first week. But they were free to stop me. If I manage to escape in that time they loose. AntiRip already looked that they were free to take us home.

"Timothy go say your goodbye's to yur fairies."AntiCosmo says. "I know you want to."

I walk off to say my goodbyes."

End Timmy's POV

Remy's. POV

"DO you want to say good bye to Juandissimo?"AntiRip asks.

"He's not here." I reply."He drooped me off and left on another date.

That bastard. Cosmo and Wanda stuck to Timothy like glue. They even agreed to watch me until I'm handed I so hard to be around. Am I so unlovable . Nobody can be bothered to be near me.

"Remy." AntiRip call to me.

"Leave me alone." I snap.

AntiRip kneels at my was it he was going to grab me and spank me. I flee from him. I dodge AntiBinky when he tries to grab me. I hide behind a tree ad cry.A poor hiding place as they easily find me.

"Don't wonder off like that."AntiRip says."It's not safe."

"Yeah, we're among fairies." AntiBinky says.

I look at AntiBinky puzzled. He looked serious.

AntiRip comas close.

I cover my face with my hands. Almost trying to hide behind them.

"Don't hit me." I sob "Please don't hit me."

To my surprise he hugs me.

"Remy's Your just scared." AntiRip says."I understand. I just want to comfort you."

Tears overwhelm me and I cry in his arms.

I'm pulled onto his lap and AntiRip just holds arms felt so strong around me. Yet so gentle was his embrace. This was what a antifairy was like? Fear melts away like a bad Binky sat next to us. Mindlessly I reach over and play with his felt like silk between my finger. It was cold to touch. I touch AntiRip's hair. It was silky yet cold too.

"Why is your hair cold?"I ask.

"Hair gel." AntiRip says ."It it keep us from over heating in the sun Light."

"You wouldn't burst into flame with out it,Would you?"I ask"

AntiRip laughs.

"No, but with out protective measure we can get an nasty sun burn." He replies. " Without this hair gel, we'd suffer from sun stroke very easily."

"Hmm, interesting." I remark. "So your nocturnal?"

"Yup, sleep all day, party all night."AntiBinky says.

"If I live with you ,how do I go to school?"I ask

"When it's day in Dimsdale, it'll be night in AntiFairy world."AntiRip replies. "Day only last 8 ours in our world. So your bed time will be dawn."

"Who's going to watch me?" I ask. "When you two are out parting at the clubs."

AntiBinky and AntiRip traded puzzled glances.I, myself is puzzled by their reaction.

"You'd be with us."AntiBinky says."The clubs are allot of fun. You can dance, meet people, there's even a arcade."

"I. .get to go?" I gasp

"Sure, My mate AntiJosh is throwing a rave Saturday, Wanna go?"

A rave. Most kids have to wait till their in there TEENS to go to one of those.

"I'd love to." I shout with joy.

This arrangement, might not be so bad.

End Remy's POV

Timmy's POV

I walk around looking for Jorgan. I spot him and just as I expected Wanda was giving him a ear full.

"He's going to back his little hinny black and blue." Wanda growls." AN that beast 'll use it to terrorize Timmy."

"You'll have him back n a week."Jorgan says rolling his eyes."No god child ever stayed the whole term."

"But that freak will traumatize him."Cosmo says."He'll do perverted thing to him."

I hide out of sight. I wanted to her this.

"Those animals have to stay in line."Jorgan says." If they don't this Chance will never come around again."

'My bastard counter part might see it as a chance for revenge."Cosmo sneers.

I'm shocked. I never seen Cosmo sneer before.

"I* hope he don't get sick."Poof remark.'Foop has germs."

"Nothing light potion can't cure."Jorgan says

"Ugh, it make me sick to see that bitch hold Timmy." Wanda growls. "Did you see how she was dressed?" She looked like a hobo whore."

"How about the AntiMe." Cosmo laughs. " All dressed up like he's a person."

"I wanted to pat him on the head." Poof laugh. "And say, Daww it thinks it's people."

"To bad next to his tramp, he only looks like a pimp." Cosmo asks

"Looks like one?"AntiWanda laugh."You KNOW he's her pimp."

I feel sick to my stomach. Who where these demeanor. The way they spoke. Was this what they were like when I'm not around. Are these the fairies AntiCosmo have seen. I decide to test this.

I throw my for so it sound further away

"Cosmo? Wanda? "I call out."Where are you?"

"Timmy ran away already."Wanda gasp "He knows he's not allowed to?'

"That stupid loser probably forgot."Jorgan sneers.

"Hey don't talk that way about Timmy?" Wanda snaps. He's a good boy."

"Yeah, he probably ran off to say goodbye to us."Cosmo says.

"To bad he's going to get spanked for it."Poof sighs.

"We're over here sweety." Wanda call.

"Remember, no anti jokes." Wanda adds." No matter how true they are, Timmy won't understand."

"There you are." I call walking over to them.

"Timmy, I appreciate this." Wanda says hugging."But don't put yourself in danger sport."

"It's cool." I tell her."AntiCosmo said I could come and say goodbye."

"HE did?" The fairies gasp.

"Yeah." I reply hugging Poof.

I wonder if he knew they wouldn't be expecting it. I wonder if he wanted me to see them like that. Then again he may just have well did it out the kindness of his he he thinks this is it for me and them. And this may be my only chance to say knows, but AntiCosmo.

"Don't be scared Timmy." Cosmo says hugging me."I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."I reply.

I wind whips past come to my eyes. I don't know why, but this really did feel like goodbye. Not "see ya later." . Not "See you in a week or two.". Not even like a Till we meet again. But a very real goodbye. . Forever.

It felt like I was saying good-bye to my life as I knew it.

"Don't cry Timmy."Wanda says."It's only for Two week."

"Yeah." I mutter."I better get going. I don't want to try his patience."

"That'd be for the best."Wanda says kissing my cheek. "See ya sport.

"See ya Timmy." Cosmo and Poof says hugging me.

"Bye you guys."I reply and run off.

End Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I sit under a tree. Elijah lays lazily across my purred contently while I rubbed his tummy.

"Tell me Elijah, what are you?" I ask.

"Many things."HE replies.

"Name them." I remark.

"I'm a boy. I'm a young god. I'm a Spirit pet."

"What's a spirit pet?" I ask

"A spirit pet bind themselves to a owner."Elijah explains. "We share our power with them. Obey them. And love them tirelessly."

"Are all sprite pet's like you?" I ask

"No, I'm a rarity." I reply " "I'm a kitsune. They are few of my type. Light or dark."

"Dare other kinds?"AntiWanda asks

"Yup, angel types, furry types , demon types, many."Elijah says. They all live in Kid Kid forest."

Elijah sits up and looks at me.

"Are there farms in your world?" He asks "The Live stock kids long for a nice barn to sleep in. And a kind farmer care for them."

"Yes, many." I reply." And I know two over world they can live on."

"I don't get it." AntiWanda remarks."It ain't like I ain't glad But how come you didn't talk to Jorgan."

I was wondering the very same thing.

"I don't like him." Elijah says. " I'm the head Spirit pet. I have to find a home where ALL my people can grow and play safely. Jorgan is light. But I sensed a deep hatred for all things dark."

"He does." I confirm. "Your dark counter part would not be safe around him or the fairies."

"Counterpart?" Elijah echo's. "I don't have a counter part."

"You don't?" I gasp."I thought all beings did."

"So dares no Anti or NegaElijah?" AntiWanda asks

"Nuh uh.." Elijah says. "Some spirit pets do. "Like the fairy kids have a antifairy counter part. And Water kids have Fire kids as counter parts."

I'm where Antifairies living in a land far away.

"Are dare pixie babeh's?" AntiWanda asks

"Yup,Pixies kids are sweet and shy." Elijah says. "And they's so much weave the best stories."

"What about the adults?" AntiWanda asks

"Elijah looks at her.

"Ya Mean da teens?" He asks " Like you and AC?"

"We're adults." I tell him."

Elijah looks at me, then sniffs me.

"So you a adult." HE remarks.'You don't smell like a 't look like one nether."

"I'm an adult AntiFairy." I tell him. "Have you seen no other adult?"

Only Cupid Sama." Elijah says

"Somebody call me."Cupid says floating over.

"High cupid Sama"Elijah waves.

"Hi little bit." Cupid waves.

He comes and sits with us.

"So you know of this race?" I ask.

"Indeed, very playful." Cupid says. "Fiercely loyal."

"That's why you arranged for him ta met Jorgan." AntiWanda huffs. "Dat ain't fair."

"On the contrary little AW."Cupid says."I brought Elijah here for you."

"What?" I gasp.

"Elijah's kind can't adapt to the rules of the light world." Cupid says.

Elijah leaps onto his lap and purrs.

"Jorgan only proved that by the way he treated her." Cupid sighs. "Spirit pet as you guessed are all children. Permanently. They see the universe though a child's eyes."

"So they hit a set age and stop growing?" I ask

"Some."Cupid cycle. Ether reverting to newborns or Regressing to one."

"The fairies would love that." I remark."I still don't understand your reasoning."

"AC they behave like darkling." Cupid says. "The strict light world is no place for these wild , playful and rather raunchy beings."

"Even the fairy one's?" AntiWanda asks.

"They act like fairies of old." Cupid says."Before they got sticks shoved up there rears. And started living like Puritans."

Cupid looks me I the eyes.

The Fairies there love their antiCounterparts whole heartedly."Cupid adds

"Why brig them here?" I ask

"Care to fill them in little bit?" Cupid asks Elijah.

"Our home is not stable. "Elijah says." The balance have been lost."

"What balance?"Timothy ask coming over.

"Of mah world." Elijah says. "The adites left the balance shifted."

"The adites are the original owner's of the spirit pet's."Cupid says."They left because the sprite pet's refused to obey them. "

"We refused to obey them because were mean to us." They horded the mana fruit and sprite candy. They made us work all the time. It sucked."

Timothy sits next to me.

"MY word, it sound horrible."Remington gasp coming over with AntiRip and AntiBinky.

"Good, your all here."Cupid says."I have something to tell you."

"What?" I ask puzzled.

"Jorgan's going to dog you, and sabotage you every step of the way.'Cupid says.

"I know that's why he picked such strange pairings."I huff. " He wanted these children to loath us."

"No AC,Jorgan didn't pick the pairing I did." Cupid says. " The past matches would have worked if Jorgan hadn't have interfered.I always pick the children who has the best chance of opening there hearts to your kind."

Cupid stand and hands me Elijah.

"Your rather dearly cursed." Cupid adds. "Out of all the children I've two are by far the most open. Stay wise and on your toes,and you won't fail."

"Cupid what are you doing?" Jorgan shouts.

"Conversing." Cupid replies stretching. "Can't you tell?"

"Why are you consorting with the enemy?" Jorgan shouts.

"There's no enemy of mine." Cupid replies."Just yours."

And with that Cupid foops away. I didn't even know he could do that.

"We should be off as well." I remark. "We have much to do. And so little time to do it."

"Wait."Jorgan says. I turn and look at him.

"I expect those kids back alive."Jorgan says." Not like the last ones."

"Oh please, if a child had died in my world, I wouldn't have Timothy.' I huff fooping us off.

When we get to the castle Father is waiting for us. Remington seems to panic and runs of. I guess being around Antifairies AND pixies was to much for him.

"I'll get him." AntiRip says flying after him.

AntiBinky follow him rush past me.I start to follow, only to freeze in step.

Timothy was hugging my , now very shocked, father.

"It feel like forever sense I last saw you." Timothy remarks. "I kinda missed you old dude."

"I missed you to Timmy."Father says.

"Hey Sanderson." Timothy calls. "S'up."

"Yo Tuner." Edward call back. "It's been awhile."

"Um I know your my son."Father remarks. "But. . .Damn!"

"No way, AC's you kid?"Timothy gasp."COOL!"

"I want a hug."Papa pouts.

"Cool, a AntiPixie." Timothy chirps running to Papa.

"Your HAP, right?" Timothy asks

"Yup, My friends call me Happy." Papa says.

Timothy gives him a tight hug.

"Okay AC, what drug did you slip him?" Father asks."And can you make me some?"

"I'm done nothing." I reply. "I think he WANTS to know us. He might even want to be WITH us."

We Watch Timothy played happily with Edward.

Elijah begins to play with Father's tail.

"Who is this?" Father asks,picking him up " Hello my boy."

" Hi, I'm Elijah." Elijah says. "You smell like a pixie … and candy."

I am a pixie."Father says.

Elijah let's out a gasp.

"Your a tall pixie."Elijah remarks. Are you a grown up too?"

"Why yes I am."Father says .

"Wow, there's a lot of grown up types around."Elijah says. " I thank dis would be a good home fur us."

"Us who?" Timothy asks.

"Spirit pet's like us"Elijah says.

"I'm not a sprite pet."Timothy says.

"Yes you are." Elijah says."You smell like one. I can feel it."

This just got interesting.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Remy's POV

I fall to my knees. I was actually in antifairy world.I had no way to get back to earth. I was stuck here. Stuck with AntiRip. AntiRip. HE was so nice to me. So was AntiBinky. I slow to a walk.

I think about how Juandissimo just dropped me and left. Today and last night. I was terrified last night. And he didn't care. I was near tears this morning. And he didn't care.

"Not one servant even waved goodbye to me. Why would they, they don't even like me."I mutter to myself. "I may be rich, but I still had nothing at 's all my father. And he said he'd take it away from me as soon a I displease him."

I sink to the ground. I had nothing to return to. This was my chance. To have somebody take real care of I'll be a rather a p0et.

"So that's my choices." I think to myself."Be free and alone or a pet and loved."

Then again I was just a pet son on earth. Little more then chattel. A vessel to carry the family name.

So be it. I rather be loved damn it.I want to party, play, be held. So why did I run from him. I hope I didn't hurt his feeling. I should apologize. I stand to walk back and freeze. Doorways were everywhere. I don't know which one I came through.

"Where the hell am I?" I shout.

Fear rip through me.I'll never find my way back. How can anyone find there way around this damn place.

"Hello?" I shout. "Can anybody hear me!"

I'm lost in a labyrinth. Who knows what beast AC keep to feed trespassers to here.

I sit down and try to calm down. But it's hard when you're freaking out already.I feel a hand on my shoulder.I look up o see AntiRip looking down at me. HE didn't even seem mad, just concerned. Tear's overwhelm me.

"I'm sorry." I sob."I just freaked out a 't be upset."

AntiRip hugs me.

"I'm okay, just worried about you."AntiRip says "I know your scared Remy. And I'll never be able to get you the extravagant life you knew. But if you give me a chance you'll find we can have lots of fun"

"Fun? What are you going to teach me to roll over and play fetch." I huff. Bring you, your evening paper?"

"I can teach you to mix medicines, and poisons. "AntiRip says. "How to fish, Summon spirits and other magic and not so magic things.  
"You'd teach me how to fish?" I ask. " I've always wanted to do that."

You'll love it, it's lots of fun." AntiRip says.

AntiBinky comes over to me.

"You can play my video game if you want."He says. " I got tones.I collect games as a hobby."

"How many games do you have ?" I ask

"6,000 Video game. 20,000 games over all."AntiBinky says. "I'll teach you t play them all."

"Wow." I gasp. "But I'm not free with you."

"Their are many ways to be free."AntiRip says."Like there many ways to be imprisoned."

I don't understand."I tell him.

AntiRip stands and kisses me on the forehead.

"You will my precious one."AntiRip says.

AntiBinky takes my hand and we head back into the living room.

"

"Yeah." I reply hugging him."How do you know which way to go?"

"Look at the doorway's" AntiRip says. "The ones that share a symbols lead to the same place. "

What about those that have no symbols or with unique symbols?" I ask

The ones with symbols leads to fun surprises." AntiRip says. "The ones with no symbols lead to danger."

"That's why we were so worried about you." AntiBinky asks " We don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry you ran away." I remark. " When we go out your going to keep me on a leash aren't you?"

"Only until you learn the neighborhood." AntiRip says. Then you can even go out by yourself."

" Didn't hurt you guys feeling?" I ask "Did I?"

"Nah you got sucked into a unknown world"'AntiRip says. "I know you'll relax when you get to know us."

We Get to the living room.

"Good you fond him." AntiCosmo says."He's not hurt is he?"

"I'm okay." I reply."Thanks for asking."

AntiRip introduce me to everyone.

I'm shocked to see Timothy sleeping in AntiCosmo's arms. I hate to admit it, but that guy have nerves of steel.

"How the hell did you do that?AntiRip gasps

Elijah purred on AntiWanda's lap. I guess I was the only one freaking sits on the couch next to AntiWanda. AntiBinky sits next to him. I'm lifted onto AntiRip's lap.

"It's as I said." AntiCosmo says."Timothy isn't scared of me. In the least it seems."  
"I'm have a lot riding on this challenge. "AntiRip says sadly. "I just wish my pretty Remy liked me."

"Does that really matter?' I ask

"Yes, I want you to like me."AntiRip "I already love you so dearly."

I blush as he hugs me tightly. He arms were so comforting..

I look at AntiBinky. He was wearing a I remember.I have to wear one too.

"GO ahead and collar me." I sigh.

That's not until Father get here with the Collars."AntiCosmo says."Why don't you have a rest."

"I am rather tired." I admit.

Sleep was creeping upon me. My eyes grow terribly heavy."

AntiRip sing to me in a strange was a soft sweet melody. I feel as though I should know it.I close my eyes and drift to sleep in this kind man's arms.

End Remy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

"I envy you."AntiRip sigh"I have a hard road to when Remy's trust."

"AntiRip I don't have Timothy's trust." I remark." In fact ,Even though he doesn't fear me, He still see me as an enemy."

"But, he said he was lookin forward to knowin ya."AntiWanda points out.

" I admit it helps." I agree."But I still have a long way to earn his unquestioning obedience.

"At least we don't have to worry about kitty boy." AntiWanda remarks.

Your wrong love, that child is out greatest challenge."I tell her.

"What?"AntiRip gasps. "He already excepts you."

"How is he a challenge."AntiWanda says.

"Though HE excepts me for know, he's still evaluation us."I explain. "This is the first time our kinds have met. That child will be learning about as Timothy and Remy deciding if were a good match for him."

"So he's as challenging, not more."AntiRip says.

"Not matter the race enlightened beings explore for three reasons. 1: to conquer . Two to learn and build relation with other enlightened minds. 3: to find new home."I explain. "I don't think he's here for conquest. But the other two I'm not sure of. If he's her to build relations. We have a new ally to learn and grow with. If he's here to find a new home. "

"If it's the third one." Father remarks." Then we've found new pets to train."

"Indeed." I nod."Greeting father ,when did you ping back."

"When you were explaining things."Father replies "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Sweet we did get a new race child." Edward cheers. I feel like Jorgan gave us a shiny Pokemon. Or a rare neopet."

We all look at the grinning pixie.

"Neopet?" I remark "You play that."

"What? I think there cute." Edward huff." Don't freaking judge me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."I chuckle.

"How did it go?" Father asks.

Timothy cracked jokes and made light of his petdom." I reply."Remington freaked out and cried."

At least he's calm now."Father sighs

"To very different reactions."Papa sighs. "Two different yet equally challenging roads."

"I'm sorry but I still don't see his road as difficult as mine."AntiRip sigh.

"AntiRip My problem is reality has yet to sink in. To Timothy this is a game he'll play for two weeks." I explain. "I have but a week to get him to think of this as not only a very real option. But a way of life he can except."

'Hold on now, We got two week." AntiWanda objects."

"Yeah, where do you get that we only have one?" AntiBinky asks

"Havoc's right." Richard sigh."If you spend all two week you have with them breaking them in..You'll have no time to let them enjoy this new way of life."

"It's that joy that'll help you keep them."AntiRichard chimes in."Don't forget they go home for a week before they decide."

"Hey Remy was worried he hurt your feeling." AntiBinky point out. "So I think he likes you."

So True."AntiRip smiles.

Timothy moans and turns in my arms.

"Is it time to eat yet." He mumbles.

"Yes Timothy." I reply.

I pause to draw a breath. It doesn't go unnoticed by Timothy.

"What"?" He asks already annoyed.

'Nothing." I reply Just sit up so I can put your collar on."

"My what?' Timothy asks siting up

Good. I wanted him to react.

"Father hand me Timothy's Collar." I call to Father ignoring Timothy's question.

Father comes over and hands it to me. Timothy looks at him.

'Are you adopted,you half Pixie?"Remington gasps.

"A quarter pixie." I reply

"I'm half AntiFairy."Father says

"Wow, learn something new." Timothy gasps

I open the box Timothy watches as I do so. Pay close attention to his reaction. I pull a black collar pink jeweled heart on it.

In it was a White gold tag that read Sweet poppet. On the over side held My name as his master and return information should he get lost.

To my surprise Timothy's eyes light up.

"Wow, it's so pretty."Timothy gasp."That's my every day collar. Or for special occasions."

"It's your every day collar."I reply "Your special collar won't be ready until tomorrow."

"Hurry up and put it on me."Timothy cheers. " I want to see what I look like."

I carefully place it on him.

"It's not to tight is it?" I ask."You can breath well, yeah?"

"It's fine." Timothy says leaping from my lap.

He runs to the mirror AntiRip had fooped up for wore a gold color with Ruby hearts. His tag read precious.

"Wow Remy your collar looks so cute on you." Timothy remarks

"Doesn't it though.' Remington chirps."Your's look smashing on you Timothy."

"Thanks." Timothy says. "I love it."

The two trade uncomfortable looks.

"I think we have to go out in these." Timothy remarks uneasily."A lease too maybe."

"Do you think anyone will stare at us?" Remington asks."Or *gasp* laugh at us."

Foop float over and sit on Timothy's head.

"Mother where her collar out all the Time."Foop says."No one stares or laughs. If anything people will be staring at you because they never seen a human in their world before."

"That makes me feel better." Remy says.

"Wait how come I never seen AntiWanda's collar?"Timothy asks

"I don't wear it in front of da fairies." AntiWanda replies walking over.

She straightens her own collar in the mirror.

"Dat's why Foop wasn't at the ceremony."AntiWanda adds. " He's not allowed to wear it around them and He didn't want to take it off."

"Timothy looks at AntiWanda and Foop.

"Why do you guys have collars at all?" he asks

"Cozzie owns me fur life. And Foop till he's 18." AntiWanda replies. "Like you Timmeh, I'm his pet. "

"Why do you hide your collar from the fairies.'Remy asks.

"Dem fairies are so narrow minded."AntiWanda sighs."Dey only understand one kinda love. One kinda family one kinda freedom. All others kinds ain't' real to them."

"One kind of family?" Timothy echos.

"One kind of freedom." Remington murmurs thoughtfully.

"One kind of love?"The two boy remarks in unison."Huh?"

I stare at the two boy with deep fascination. This may not be as hard as I thought. Nether boy's were adverse to us. Remington may have merely been scared.

"Copper for you thoughts?"Father whispers to me.

AntiRip comes over as well.

"I think my plan is doomed to fail.' I whisper." I planed to first break them in. But when I saw how Timothy's eyes lit up when he saw his collar, it was as though I was giving him a gift."

"Remy's eyes lit up to."AntiRip reports."He even asked if it was really for him. His eye lit up more when I told him I designed it just for him. "

"Wait , but surely he used to tailor made thing."Father remarks.

"There's a difference between tailor made."I point out."And your guardian making something just for you."

"I don't get it."AntiRip says

"It's as father and papa said. Those children are already broken"' I reply. "They have voids in their lives in. their heart that need filling. I need to test this theory. Act as you would if you already owned him for life."

"What, that might scare him." AntiRip Protest.

"DO it." I insist. At least for today."

"Fine." AntiRip says."I trust you."

I stand and walk over to Elijah. He was laying lazily on the couch.

"Man this is a good purrs."What's up boss?"

I knell in front of him.

"Sit my wild poppet." I order.

Elijah does as he's told. I pull out a black collar with pink and purple hearts on it.

"Is dat fur meh?" Elijah gasps.

"Indeed." I Reply.

I put it on him and he races off to the mirror.

"I love it."He chirps.

Then it happen. Elijah looks up and Foop looks down there eyes floats down to Elijah.

"Greetings.I'm Foop." Foop says.

"Howdy,I'm. . Elijah" Elijah replies.

Foop floats close and licks Elijah on the nose then he races off and hides behind Edward. Leaving Elijah blushing and giggling in his wake.

My evilness, boy has his first crush, how charming.

I stand and walk over to the children. I hook on Elijah's lead then. Timothy's as well. I do so without ceremony. Like I've done it a thousand look to AntiRip. He was looking around the couch.

"I knew I sat it somewhere." AntiRip huffs."Remington has you seen your lead?"

"Um, I think AntiBinky had it."Remington replies.

"AntiBinky do you still have his lead?" AntiRip.

"No, I haven't seen it." AntiBinky replies. "Why don't you just use this leash you handed me?"

"That's what I meant." AntiRip huffs.

"Why didn't you say so?" AntiBinky asks.

"A lead IS a leash."

"I don't know what brand it is?" AntiBinky huffs. "I wasn't looking at it that hard."

"That's not what I. .never mind." AntiRip growls "Never MIND."

AntiRip goes over to a giggling Remington.

"I swear he does that to annoy me." AntiRip huffs to Remington.

"Well excuuuuse me for not being a label whore."AntiBinky huffs.

"I SAID THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT."AntiRip shouts.

"You didn't say that." AntiBinky remarks. "You said that not.. Then you said never mind. You really need to learn to finish your sentences."

AntiRip glares at our brother. He eyes now blood red.

Remington and Timothy jumps at the sight of doesn't notice their reaction. He just let's out a annoyed sigh and run his hands through his hair.

"Your a pain in my ass, you know that right."AntiRip huff. As his eye return to normal.

"Meh your ass, Ac's fate's children's asses."AntiBinky shrugs." I just like being a pain in the ass I guess."

"Your eyes turned red." Remington remarks.'Does it do that when you mad in general or furious?"

"Wen I'm mad in general."AntiRip replies." It's an AntiFairy thing. Antipixies eyes turns black."

Time to eat," I announce.

I lead Elijah over to foop and snaps on his lead. I go over to Timothy and pick up his. I allow AntiWanda to walk around ever I tuck her lead in my vest.

"Everyone ready?" I ask.

"Maybe?" Remington replies.

"I guess." Timothy replies looking at his lead.

"Yup."Replies every one else.

"Then let us be off."I declare.

We head out. On the way to the diner. Remington tugged on his lead, trying to yank it free of AntiRip's looks at me nervously. I give a nod .we both know what he must out another word. AntiRip stops abruptly. I do as well. Timothy needed to see this as well. And with out another word. Without ceremony. AntiRip Gives Remington a firm swat n the bottom.

Remington let's out a startled yelp.

"Stop trying to pull your lead out my hand." AntiRip says firmly."Keep it up, and you will be spanked."

"Yes sir."Remington huff.

We continue on our way. Timothy looked around as we starts to look about as Timothy crashes into some one.

Oh excuse me." Timothy says. "I wasn't watching were I was going .Sorry about that."

"You better keep you eye front you little punk."The man growls glaring at Timothy.

"I said sorry." Timothy pouts.

"You gotten smart with me boy?"The man says coming up behind us.

I catch his cane when he swings it to hit Timothy.

"Look old man, he said sorry." I growl." No leave him alone."

"You young punks are all alike."The man growls."Look at you , no older then a season and you have the nerve to try and rule those who may have changed your granddaddeh's diapers."

"You may be as old as dirt." I reply."But you have the manors of a drunkard,and half the charm. And twice it ignorance of a common fool."

"The old man glares at me hatefully.

"At least we have the wise Antifairy council keeping you in line."The man growls and walks off.

"For now, old mas." I growl under my breath. "For now."

"Tsk what a ass." AntiWanda huffs, As we continue on our way.

" I though you ruled AntiFairy world." Remington remarks.

"For nowow I can do but so much without the AntiFairy High council approval." I reply.

"I thought every one respected you.'Timothy remarks.

"I'm still very young." I reply."Some don't take kindly to being bossed around by a upstart youth like myself."

"How old are you?"Remington asks "both of you?"

"I'm 28 magic years old." AntiRip says." AC's 24."

"Your 24?" Timothy gasps. "Man I thought you stayed so cute because you aged well."

I look at Timothy shocked. Timothy looks away blushing.

"I. .I mean. . Um. . "Timothy stammers "24 huh? Who'd a thunk it."

I playfully ruffle his hair.

"Daww my sweet poppet thinks I'm cute."I coo.

"Shut up AC." Timothy giggles.

This will work. My victory is already assured.

End AntiCosmo's POV

HP's POV

We get to the Diner with no further boys look through the menu.

"How come I can understand this?" Timmy asks

"While in my care, you'll under antifairy, antiPixie and pixie."AC tell him.

"What are we going to do after we eat."Remy asks

"We're going sightseeing." I reply

"So do we order for ourselves?"Remy asks "Or do we tell you and you place the order?"

"I'm surprised the let pick what where have."Timmy remarks snidely.

"It's a privilege not a right.' AC counters.

Timmy looks at him. AC's eyes never leaves his menu.

"I see." Timmy says and return his gaze to him menu.

"Tell us what you want." AR says."And we'll order for you."

Very well."Remy says."I'll have the big chow breakfast platter." Remington says and a Citrus Burst smoothie."

"What will you have Timothy."AC asks

Timmy remains silent.

"Timothy I'm speaking to you."AC huffs.

"I'm still looking."Timmy replies.

"Well say so." AC tell him

"Kay.'Is Timmy's only reply.

The waitress come over.

"What will it be?" She asks

"I'll have a hunger pixie breakfast combo."Timmy spits out "Apple juice instead of OJ."

AC twitches with anger.

"Ignore the boy, he's just joking." AC says. "He'll have big chow breakfast platter and citrus smoothie. I"LL have a hungry pixie breakfast combo with citrus blush tea."

We all place our orders."

"I didn't want that." Timothy snaps.

"You'll eat it anyway." AC says." I expect you to finish the entire meal or be spanked."

"But. .but."Timmy stammers.

"No but Timothy."AC says. "I wasn't joking when I said it was a privilege not a right."

Timmy sits silently in his seat.

We let him pout.

"Where to first?" I ask

"I was thinking we'd play on the rail way."AntiRip say."Getting off at random stops to looking around. And get on random trains."

"Sounds like a good way to get lost."Remy remarks.

"True, but we can have fun finding our way home." AC says."If it gets late, we can always stay at a hotel."

"Timmeh, are you okay?" AntiWanda asks.

Timmy remains silent.

"Timothy answer her."Ac says sternly

"Why should I." Timmy says. "Ether way I'm going t get spanked.  
AC foops out the booth. He foops Timothy to his side.

"We'll be right back."Ac says.

It's not the they walk past me that I realize Timothy's crying.

End OF HP"S POV

Timmy's POV

Ac and I head to a office.I'm sure it's AW"s.

I wait to be yelled at. AC only sits at the desk.

"Come here Timothy."AC says.

I do as I'm told.

"Why are you so upset?" AC asks. "I know it's can't because I didn't let you order or because of what I ordered for you."

"It is what you ordered for me." I reply." The big chow is covered in a citrus vinaigrette."

"So?" AC remarks.

"SO I'm allergic to oranges." I stammer. "It makes my tummy twist into knots. And then I start to throw uncontrollably. My throat starts to burn and I start to taste blood. It's horrible."

Just thinking about it make me shake more.

"Please don't make me eat it." I plead ." Spank me if you want , but don't make me eat it."

AC pulls me onto his lap.

"Timothy calm Yourself."AC says." I'll order you something else."

"You. .you will?" I ask hopefully

"Indeed." AC says. "Is there anything else you allergic to?"

No." I sniffle.

"Alright.'AC says "Let's return to the other."

AC holds my hand ac we head back.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk." I tell him.

"I forgive you Timothy."AC says

"AntiRip can you make Timothy a anti-Allergy potion." AC says waving over the waitress.

"Why?" AntiRip asks

" change one of the big chow order into a Spice delight platter. And one of the citrus smoothies into a pink blush smoothie."

"Right away sir."The waitress says.

"Why the change?" HP asks.

"Timothy says he's allergic to oranges."AC says.

"Funny in his file it says it's his favorite food." AntiWanda says.

"What?' AC gasp taking the file.

"It's a LIE I shout." I hate oranges. It makes me sick."

"Why would they put it in your file?"HP asks

He didn't believe me. THEY didn't believe me. AC's going to make me eat it . He's going to spank me when I refuse and force it into my mouth. Make me swallow it. I start to shake as it becomes unbearably hard to breath.

"They're lying." I sob."I really can't eat oranges."

With a foop I'm on AC's lap. He holds me close.

"We believe you Timothy." AC says "Calm down."

I look up at him still shacking.

"You not going to make me eat it."I ask

"Not if it make you as ill as you described." AC says "Nor am I taking any chances on the matter."

"Oh thank you!" I sob hugging AC." Thank you, Thank you ,THANK YOU!"

"That's just cold." Remy huffs "I know the fairies want to win, but to put our health at risk is heartless."

"Remy are you allergic to Olives?" AntiRip asks

"Yes I am." Remy replies

"Is your favorite food almonds?"AntiRip asks

"NO!" Remy shouts. "I'm allergic to those too."

"Just as I feared." AC says. "The files the fairies gave us are made to trip us up. "

"That mean we can't trust them." AntiBinky says.

"The adults let out a deep sigh.

"What's the big deal?" I ask."S you have to make a effort to get to know us. Big whoop."

"Timothy we have less then two gain your favor."AC says."This may be little more then a vacation to you, but we dearly want you in our lives. For you to stay with us. "

"You guy have no idea how much it'd mean to us to be able to wake you up every morning." AntiRip says." To spend long evenings with tuck you in every night. "

"To spend the weekend playing wit ya'll." AntiWanda sighs. "Teachin ya ta fish, hunt ta explore witcha. Our world will be like new again."

"We'd go to school together." Foop Adds. "Elijah might even be in my class."

"All the games I collected I collected for this moment."AntiBinky says." So I can Teach kids to play them. The kids of OUR clan."

Remy and I exchange glances. What they were describing wasn't how you treat a pet. I was how you treat your kid. They weren't slavers and we weren't there chattel. They were inspiring pet parents. And Remy and I was their fluffy.

"Obedience school." Remy snickers. "I wonder if they give us candy shaped like dog bone if we get our tricks on point."

"Instead of rawhide, they'll give us juice gummy bone to gnaw on." I laugh.

"You don't believe us." AC sighs. Do you?'

"On the contrary." Remy says. "We believe you mean every word."

"But know this."I tell htem." I came into this not to go on vacation. But to learn."

"What do you mean Timothy?" Hap asks.

"I Came here to seriously see if I can live here." I tell them. "I'm sick of my life in Dimsdale. I love Cosmo Wanda and poof. But Poof bing born taught me an important lesson."

What's that Timothy?" AC asks

"That I am, and always will be just their god child." I reply.. "And when the time come they WILL live me and not look back."

End of Timmy's POV

Remy's POV

I'm not going to lie, I wasn't as committed as Timothy going in."I tell the group. "But I am now. I want someone other the a glaring servant waking me in the morning. I want someone who cares about me tucking me in at night. Damn it I want some one TO care about me."

I look at AntiCosmo.

"I don't get it." I tell him."If all you do is want to love us, then why haven't you won yet?'

AntiCosmo let's out a heavy sigh.

"Isn't it obvious, I mean other then the dodgy profile.."AC says

"The Fairies seek to sabotage our every effort. They know children can love us. ."

"They don't want us near you." AntiRip huffs " Hell they don't want you near the pixies.."

"So, they set you up to fail."I gasps."Just as cupid said."

Indeed." AntiCosmo says. "If it wasn't for the little tiff me and Timothy had I would have thought he loved oranges and made in my special orange chicken tonight."

"I would have ate it, got sick, and I assumed you did it out of spite." Timothy gasps.

"Wait, why did you start wit havoc?" Edward asks.

"I'm I kid." Timothy says. "I'm at that age where I challenge authority."

"How about you kid?" HP ask,looking at Elijah. " What's your story."

"I was born in the gleaming fields of O'Dell."Elijah sighs." It was a clear night. The stars sparkled moon gleamed a dreamy pink under a violet sky."

"Wow,I'd love to see a violet night sky." I sigh.

"Isn't the sky dat color everywhere at night."Elijah asks

"If you haven't noticed the sky if black." Timothy remarks.

"Huh, so it if." Elijah remarks."I'll fix dat. "

Elijah pulls out a handkerchief and rub the window. Before any of us can tell him it doesn't work like that the sky begins to light lighten. Antifairies outside look up shocked. We race outside. The sky was violet. Pale yellow stars twinkled moon a bloody rose moon gleamed in the pale sky.

"My evilness the you can see the stars." AntiCosmo gasps.  
"The stares haven't shown here since we were Foops age." AntiWanda replies.

'Pretty." Elijah purr.

"Let's go back inside." AntiCosmo says.

We follow him food arrives at our both when we do.

"Elijah how did you do that?" HP asks

"What?' Elijah asks chopping on bacon.

"You changed the sky just by rubbing on a window." Edward replies.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?Elijah asks

"Because it's impossible."Richard says

"It dat were true I wouldn't have been able to do it, would I?"Elijah counters.

"He's right."Foop agrees."You adult need to abandon your liner thinking.

The adults roll their eyes.

"Are there anything else you kids are allergic to?" AntiRip asks

After talks of allergies are over. Conversations turn to Hobbies I'm shocked to learn AntiCosmo was into flower arranging. And AntiWanda had a gun collection. AR Wasn't the hang out at clubs every night and chase skirts kinda guy. He also wasn't the stuffie tight ass I thought he was ether. He wrote poetry and liked to make toys. By meals end We were all talking and joking like old friends. AntiWanda and AB lead Timothy and I out. The pixies and antipixies follows. AC stays behind and settles the adults talk among themselves. Timothy and I settle on the ground . Elijah perches on my head. Foop settles on Timothy's.

I look up at the now violet sky, and it hits. Me. It was night time.

"Antifairies are nocturnal, right?" I ask Foop

We are indeed."Foop replies."So are are Antipixies."

"Why are the pixies up?" Timothy asks

"Pixia pixies are nocturnal too." Foop says "They live that way so they can spend time with their counter we Antifairies."

"Pixia pixies?" I echo."Don't they all live in Pixie world?"

"Um,yes and no."Foop replies. "The who pixie realm is called pixie of last month Grandfather Provence of pixie world cut all ties to The rest of the pixie realm. "

I look at HP

'Why?" I ask

"Because if he didn't he'd loose grandpapa."Foop replies.

That's right he did say his counter part was his leaned on HP as they joked around. I feel Timothy's hand on mine. I look at him. He was staring At Happy and his mate being together.

"Hey Remy, do you think we can be open here?"Timothy asks "We won't have to worry about feuding god parent's ,social class, or any anything else. We can just be us."

"I think it's possible." I reply gently squeezing his hand.

I bring Elijah Down and settle him on my lap. Timothy does the same with Foop.I lay my head on his shoulder. Timothy puts a arm around 's funny though he's Rather petite ,but his arms felt so strong around me. So safe. I wish I had him in my bed last night. I would have slept better. I guess it doesn't matter, he was here now. AS strong and as brave as ever. And twice as cuddly

"Daaaww." I her someone sigh.

Or rather Someones.I look up and the adult were smiling down at 's in hand.

"Damn you . . Poof." Foop mumbles.

I look down to see him sleeping holding Elijah's hand.

"Sorry we woke you."AR says "Ready to train hop?"

" Yeah." I yawn.

I didn't realize I nodded off. Timothy yawns and stretches as well. We both stand and put Elijah and Foop into the carriage AW foops up.

"Do I have to walk around on a leash?" I pout.

"It's only for three days."AC says. Then we'll be confidant you won't get lost."

"Very well Master AR." I reply with a smile."I'll deal with it."

End of Remy's


	3. CH 3: I am

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Remy's POV

We stood at the rail had Just missed the train and were waiting for the next that I was committed to actually trying to see if I can live here. I wanted to know more about this AR, yes that what I shall call him, pet's me on the head.

"You seem deep in thought precious." Master AR remarks." Tell me what's on your mind?"

"I don't get it." I say mindlessly. "Why care if we like you?"

"I never understood that myself."Timothy remarks." What's so important about us human kid. Was the void of not being able to have kids that great?"

"That's the reason they have god kid's?" I asks."They could have just fought to have the law appealed."

"That's what I thought.." Timothy Sighs. I'm mean, it's their bodies. Why not fight for their rights."

"My evilness, is that what they told you?" AntiCosmo says. "That they're forced to give up having children. AND that's why they have god children."

"Damn I know they lied about us." HP says but I didn't know they lied about themselves.

Timothy and I trade shocked glances. The adults looked serious, and angry.

"Mind dialing back the anger." I remark. "That many red and black eyes trained at me , is freaking me out."

"Sorry." My antifriends reply.

Wow, I actually have antifriends.

"What are you guy's talking about?"Timothy ask.

Timothy did they tell you why they were forced to give up having children?"AC asks

"Because they're magic was wild and unstable." Timothy replies."Especially Cosmo's."

"No kid AC was the reason. He's a gifted magic user." HP says."They agreed to give up having children so no more antifairies can be born."

"What?" I gasp. "That's horrible."

"So what's the REAL reason the want to hoard us to themselves?" Timothy asks

The adults look at one another nervously.

" Don't be shy now." I huff "Out with it."

"We not sure we should."AW says." We don't thank you'll believe us."

"Balderdash." Foop huff. "How can they trust you if you are not straight with them."

"Um don ya gotten be straight ta do that?" Elijah asks.

"It's a figure of speech love." Foop says kissing his cheek.

"Foop is correct."Ac sighs. "The reason is to harvest wish energy. It rejuvenates them, and keep them young."

"Their feeding on our wishes?" I gasp. "I'm sorry, but the hell."

"I believe it."Timothy says

We all look at him shocked.

"I'm trying t believe it, but it's kinda hard to swallow." I admit."How can up you just gulp it down."

"Because I know how they power their big wand."Timothy says.

"How?" I ask

"With the insane spasm on the mentally unbalanced."Richard says. "Did you know the unbalanced souls they use are all Ex god children who couldn't cope with losing their fairies."

"No, I didn't"Timothy gasps."I knew crocker was, but not the others.

"Crock pot had a fair?" I gasp.

"He Had MY fairies." Timothy says. I accidentally made him lose them. Which I'm starting to wonder about."

But. . But. .their. .good."I stammer "I. .I don't."

"They are." Ac says as we board the train."The youth , to them, is a reward for doing good. Forsaken children Is they're only way to quill our evil from multiplying."

"And preying on Innocent lunatics, they themselves made?" I ask

"I have nothing on that one." AC admits."That one is a shock to me as well."

Meh too?" AW says."Man that's mean. We should try it."

"We can't." Master AR says."To do it we must drive some of our kids mad and leave them to fend for themselves."

"Oh yeah." AW sighs."I don wanna hurt one of our babehs."

"You guy's." Timothy gasp."You're really are trying to fill a void forced upon you."

"Indeed." AC sighs.

"But now you know theirs a whole realm of antikids to raise." I remark jealously. "So their's no need care about ?"

"Wrong."HAP says. "You human children have a special energy with in you."

"So you want to have snackies on us too?" Timothy ask dryly

"No we can't feed upon it. It just makes us happy to be around it."AntiRichy says. "To bond with a human child to share magic energy, I'm told is amazing."

"Share magic energy?" I echo." You mean give AND take?"

That's how is goes."HP says."You both gain each other' abilities."

"Hey that's how it is with spirit pets."Elijah says.

"Wait I gain some of your abilities?" AC ask

"All of dem."Elijah says.

"Good to know." AC says with a smirk.

"Wait I didn't gain any ability being linked to my fairies." Timothy says.

"You should have." AC says. "You use the word I wish to summon 's how they extract energy from you. Your life Essence flows trough them to grant said wish."

"I feel violated." I remark.

If that's the case then why can't I wish for anything I want?" Timothy shouts.

"You can't?"AntiWanda asks

"No, I can't even ask for breakfast after ten."Timothy huff.

"Why?" AC ask

"To trick them into believing their in charge."HP says. "Their wand are made to stop extracting energy if a wish goes against the they never seem to tell you is you can force the wish. By forcing your energy through their you were holding it that is."

"Why did you think dad tried to get you to wish over fairy world."Edward remarks." Don't you think such a thing would be the number one no no."

"I've always wondered about that too."Timothy mutter.

"Okay so what do you get out of it."I ask" You can't grant wishes."

But we can still share energy."AC says." "We'll teach you to use your inborn abilities and you'll enhance ours."

"Instead of hording it like the fairies.'I huff "And dictating what we get to use it on."

"SO why do don't you just take the kids." Elijah asks."Why have this challenge at all?"

"The AntiFairy high council forbids it.' AC growls.

Pure rage shines in his eyes. Eyes that are now two blood red pools.

"They also passed a law that said we must marry only the counter part of of our counter part's mate."AC adds " We can't have children unless the fairies have children . IT has been that way for eons. They said. And that is how it shall remain."

"Master Ac please clam down." Timothy says. "I know you'll smite them when the time comes."

"I have a plan to remove them from power." AC asks. "Don't worry my sweet poppet."

"I'm tired of sitting on the train."AntiBinky remarks.

Let's get off on the next stop."

"Okay."everyone agrees.

The train rolls into the next get off and look around. We were before a forest.

"How far is the next station?" I ask

"We can't take you in their." AC says "OR even off this platform."

Timothy and I look at him puzzled.

"Why?" We ask

End Remy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I stare into the forest. Of all the stops we could have gotten off on, why this one.

"This area is too dangerous."I reply.

I sit on the bench. We'll wait for the next train.

"What dangerous about it?" Elijah asks.

"This is a slaver's zone."I sigh." The next town is full of slave markets. Slave training areas."

"I want to see it."Timothy says

Me too." Remington."We do business their right?"

"Yes, for one reason or another."I reply.

"I want to see every part of antifairy life." Timothy says."Don't sugar coat things like the fairies do. I want to know your best.I want to see your worst. And everything in between."

"That way if the fairies bring it up in our week back."Remington adds." We can roll our eye and act like it's old knew. Cause it will be."

"We're kids."Timothy says."We desensitize easily. We innately mean like that."

"Very well." I reply."Might as well do a little shopping while we're here."

"Yay." The boys cheer.

All four of them

"I've been dying to come here."Foop says.

I pull out AntiWanda's lead and hook it to her collar.I lock Elijah's and foops lead to their hooks Richard's lead t his collar. Papa does the same to AntiEdward. AS does AntiRip do with AntiBinky.

"What with all the leashes?" Remington asks.

"Leash laws."AntiWanda replies. "Pet's caught off a leash can be put in a pound until the owner come with a leash to get them."

"Also pet's not on a leash are legally able to be stolen."AntiRip says."So no tugging on the leash.I'll think you being kidnapped."

"Hold onto it tightly."Remington says. "I don't want to know how other treat their pets.I don't want to be anyone else's pet."

AntiRip pets a now nervous Remington.

"Fret not precious." He says."I won't let ANYONE take you."

I take Timothy's Lead and we head off.

The forest was aglow with lanterns.

"It it that time of the year already?" I gasp

"What time?" Elijah asks

"For the festival of pain." AntiWanda says

We freeze in step.

"Should we take them to that?" Father asks

"IT might scare them."Papa says

"We wanna go."The boys pout.

"They have to go." I tell the group."We attend every year. They live with us. They'll be attending every year as well."

"Alright." Edward shouts.' Let's go soak in the gore."

We proceed to town. The air is thick with blood.

Why do I smell blood?" Timothy asks

"That's why?"Remington says pointing to ta dairy fairy being ground alive.

"Mmm fairy burgers." I almost drool."Deliciously illegal,except in the dark world."

"You boys will witness allot of pain, death and suffering."I tell them. If it becomes upsetting to you let us know and we'll hope the next train."

"I want to pin the tail on the fairy cow." Remington chirps.

"I want to swim in the blood pool." Timothy says.

"I want a fairy burger."Foops says.

" I want to bob for souls"Elijah says

We had to the ticket booth and buy some tickets.

AntiRip and I unhook the boys from their leads.

"What about the leash laws." Remington asks

"Suspended during festivals."I reply unhooking AntiWanda's lead. "there's also a no stealing rule in affect."

" like we're in a live action horror movie." Timothy remarks looking around.

"Is any of these people actually dying?"Remington ask

"Some." I reply."Others are merely wishing to."

"This is , for lack of a better word, good for you boy's."AntiRichard says."We are evil beings. We enjoy doing these things. You must embrace this dark madness if you are to live well in our world."

"Other wise it will scare and scare you for life."Richard adds.'It's okay to be have fun with it."

"I take them to the blood pool. The boys are fooped into trunks and dive in. Foop is put in a little bat float ring.

"I'm still learning to swim." HE inform Timothy and the rest.

"That's cool.'Timothy says.

After a refreshing dip, we decide the boy should indulge in a little evil.

We head to a slave training arena.

"He kids." I hear a slave call to Timothy." Let me out of here."

Timothy walks over to the caged fairy.

"I can't, Master will be upset."Timothy replies "And it'll make him look bad."

"Who cares how it'll make him look." The fairy hisses."There going to force breed me."

"What's that?" Timothy asks

"We're going to force him to mate." I reply walking over to them."And force him to have a child."

"Why?" Timothy ask

"So we can enslave the child." I reply ." And A AntiFairy couple can have children.  
"Timothy looks at the AntiPixies.

"Why don't you just use the AntiPixies as surrogates." Timothy asks

I look at the pixies. Then Timothy.

"What's a surrogate?" I ask "I mean I know one definition of it, but I don't believe I know the one your referring to."

"He'll tell you if you let me. Go." The fairy growls.

"Shut up." I hiss ."AntiHeart, you slave wish for a sound whipping."

AntiHeart comes over.

"Ignore the whiny counter part of my token husband."AntiHeart says. "He's just pissed he and his Bitch go caught trespassing in our world."

"I told you we got lost." The fairy growls." Where's my wife."

"You better not hurt them." The other male fairy growls.

"I've put them to work." AntiHeart says. " Making me money."

AntiHeart looks at Timothy.

"What a lovely boy." She purrs."So he's the chosen human child, may I hold him?"

"BE my guest." I reply.

AntiHeart picks up timothy and hugs him. Timothy hugs her back.

"Such a lovely child." AntiHeart coos." Such a warm glow.I hope you stay little human."

"Why?" Timothy asks.

"Your so adorable."AntiHeart replies. " I love your sweet little glow."

She put Timothy down.

"I've got to break these boy's in." AntiHeart says." Have fun with you pet AC. I hope I get one one day.'

"Me too." Timothy says.

"As do I" I agree. "Will you be sighing on as a harvester?"

"Boarding house." AntiHeart says." I want to keep them on my farm and help the little demons get matched."

"Got to you AH."I tell her.

"Later AC." AntiHeart says."See ya Timmy."

"Laters."Timothy replies.

We find the other's at the shooting gallery.

The booth owner looked dejected.

"Come on AR make him stop."AntiLeo whines."He's cleaning me out."

"Hey AC, fancy anything?" Remy asks

Remy fires and hit the target dead center.

"I'll take the black dragon with the blue eyes." Remy asks

The Owner give it to him. Remy turns to Timothy and hand him the dragon.

"For you Timothy." Remy says.

"Thank Remy."Timothy says blushing

"The kid haven't missed a shot yet." AntiRichard laughs."I think he may have a future as an assassin."

"Look, here's 500 gold. You little sniper." AntiLeo huff."Do me a favor and go bleed another both, yeah?"

"Okay.'Remy agrees taking the money."

"Want me to hold it for you?" AntiRip asks

"Yes please." Remington agrees.

"Timothy, you haven't answered my question." I remind the boy.

"I didn't?" Timothy ask, looking at me puzzled."What question is that?"

"What does a surrogate have to do with pregnancy?" I ask

"Nothing?" Papa says

"Your guys never heard of a surrogate pregnancy?" Remy asks shocked

We pause and look at the boys."

"A what?" AntiRip asks.

"It's when you take a sperm and a egg of one couple and put it into another to carry"Timothy explain. "In our case a woman. That woman carries the couples baby to term and give the kid to their rightful parents"

I'm floored. That was rather cleaver for a human to come up with.

"Could dat really work?"AntiWanda asks.

"IT can." AntiRip says."I'd have to read up on it, and adapt it to our body structure, but it could work."

"Yay, More babeh's." AntiWanda cheer." Wes gonna have lots of dem."

"Let's go other there."Remy suggest.

We head to where he's pointing. We come to a both . A caged gnome sat on a bench. Under him was a grinder. The prizes where rare magic books.

"I've been looking for that one." I cheer pointing to a large purple one.

Three silver to play." AntiJake says.

I gladly pay the man. I'm give three ball.I miss each with each throw.

"Can I try?" Timothy asks

"Sure. "I reply handing him three silvers.

"Kid wait."The gnome shouts."Please don't hurt not like this monsters. You good I know it.'

" Wrong." Timothy replies trowing the ball.

It hit the target and the gnome meet a grisly fate.

"Which one did you want?"Timothy ask me.

"That one." I reply.

AntiJake hands me the book.

"Thank you timothy?"I say kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Twern't nothing." Timothy says blushing.

I love the book even more now that my Timothy won it for me.

"Um. . Is he going to pop back up?" Remington ask."Or is he really dead?"

"He's dead." AntiJake says putting anther gnome in place."You got two more ball her rip when your read."

"Wait I killed someone?" Timothy gasps."I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"You should feel bad ,you sick bastard."The other gnome shouts. "You're a sick twisted fuck if you have to be told that".

"Don't speak to my Timothy in that manor." Remington shouts, snatching a ball from timothy's hand."For that you can join you pal."

Remington tosses the ball and send the gnome to it's maker.

"Tsk, bastard."Remington growls.

"Hey Remy, can I have "The nocturne healer"?"AntiRip asks

"Sure." Remy says

AntiJake puts another gnome in place.

"Can I get another gnome that one's kinda small."Timothy remarks

"It's a child." AntiJake says.'There gonna be small."

"You can't kill a kid."Remy says."It's not right."

"Look ether ice the kid or move on."AntiJake says."I got a line behind you."

"AC do something." Timothy plead. "You can't let him die."

"Please?" Remy says

AJ you know full will killing kids are against festival rule." I remind him.

"Not this year." AntiJake says."The high council lifted it."

They know I come here every year.

"Let me make it old news." AntiJake says and slam his fist onto the trigger. With amazing speed Timothy leaps forward and save the child from barely. Timothy himself was left dangling from the seat's cage.I try to fly to him but if block by a force field.

"AJ what are you doing?" Papa shouts.

"Not every antifairy wants those little bastards running around.'AJ replies. "I and many other antifairies hate kids of all kinds. Why should we have to suffer their presence."

"If my boy is harmed you won't live to find out." I shout charging the force field. To everyone's surprise it shatters on impact.

I don't stop and think I race to Timothy and pull him and the gnome child to safety.

Everyone rushes over. The anti's on line two.

"Is the kids okay?" One asks.

Father pulls Timothy into a hug.

"Why must my rug rats try to give me heart attacks." Father breaths out.

"Sorry daddy."Timothy mutters

"They seem to be fine." I tell everyone.

I look for AntiJake and he already in all it was a good experience all around. I found out not all anti's desired children. Timothy and Remy had their first taste of death. And father may have gained a son. I take the books AntiJake had on display and my group presses come upon a pet shop and Timothy suddenly dashes inside.

"I guess he wants a new collar." I remark.

End AntiCosmo's POV

Timmy's POV

I race to the window display.

"Gary?" I call to him.

Gary looks at me with frightened eyes.

"They got you to huh?" He asks. "Unwish island got raided and I got got to get me out of here.. . Please."

AS he speaks tears falls from him. I know Gary is not the type to cry in front of others. Not even me. Unless that is, he's really upset.

"Hey kid you want it buy it." I hear someone say.

I turn to the bastard. With out thinking I attack. Nails turns to claws as I slash the guys face.

"Timothy Stop." AC shouts.

I leap back and land in front of Gary.

"Booboo?" Gary calls to me.  
"I knew he was a spirit pet." Elijah says.

"Timothy what has gotten into you."AC gasps.

"He made Gary cry." I growl."Nobody make MY Gary cry. NOBODY!"

"TimTim."Gary gasps.

"Yo, some fairy said he had a rare dreamling I could sell." The store owner says. "I don't want any trouble man. You can have him. All I ask is that you pay me."

"How much is the kid?" dad asks.

"Ten gold." The owner says.

Dad. . I mean Hp pays him

"Psst."Light me." A voice calls. "Come here."

AS AC lift Gary from the pin, I'm drawn to the mysterious voice.

I try to fight it. I need to make sure Gary was okay.

"On moment." I think, some how know it will hear me.

I hug a frightened Gary.

"Are you okay Gary?" I ask.'You not hurt are you."

"I'm freaking out." Gary says. "Thank for saving my butt."

"Gary pulls me close.

" Go to him."Gary Whispers."He need you more then I do right now."

"Come to me my light." The voice beckons."I want you, I need you near me."

I head to the voice. It sounded like a long lost friend calling out to me. In desperate need of me.

"Timothy get back here." AC calls.

But I can't make my body obey. I was lost in the pull. Caught up in some strange gravitation pulling closer to him.

Hey, don't go back their." The owner shouts.'That kid's not for sale."

I ignore him to.I enter a back room. There in chains I see. . .me?" I walk over to my other self. How can this me. How can I have a AntiSelf.

"Hello light me." AntiMe sys. "I've waited so long to meet you let me out."

"How can I have a AntiSelf?" I ask sitting before him.

"I'm the NegaYou."NegaMe says.

He reaches out and touches my hair as I pick the lock.

"Your spirit is so gentle."NegaMe says."Yet so bold."

"The lock pops leap on me.

"Mmmm. My pretty light." He sighs." Be my friend?"

"Am I not already." I reply."Was I not born to be?"

"MMM, indeed you are. "NegaMe says." How I adore you my light."

"Wow, a Negaboy." AntiWanda gasps.

"Timothy are you alright?" Remy asks.

I stroke NegaMe's hair.

"Yeah, he wanted to cuddle with me."I reply ."I think he's lonely."

Gary comes and sits by us.

"Thanks for defending me booboo."Gary says.

"Anytime.' I reply

"LightMe."NegaMe

"Yeah,NegaTimmy?"I reply

"Like me." He almost pleads."Want me. I need you."

"I love you." I Reply. "Just relax."

"How much is he boy?"HP asks. " Bare in mind , not giving a price may result in you being ."

"You get that kid out my store." The owner growls. "The NegaBrats mine. He's going to make me real good money as a slut."

"NegaMe have the man touched you?" I growl.

"No but he was going to when you rushed into the store."NegaMe says."I don't like that man. I don't want to stay with him. HE scares me."

"Understood." I reply."Gary stay with him."

I sit up and move NegaMe onto Gary. If the movies taught me anything. The bast way to tape into your power is to concentrate. So I do and I feel AntiCosmo's power flower through me. Not just AntiCosmo's,but AntiWanda's as well. I try to isolate AntiWanda's power. Hers felt more wild.I pink glow over takes me.

"Is dat mah power he's channelin?" AntiWanda asks.

"It is indeed, I know it well." AC replies."My evilness the boys a natural."

"And you ass is grass."Eddie adds." I'd set that price now. He has that look in his eyes AW did when she was protecting Foop."

"20 million gold." The owner shout.

"Come come ,you can do better then that."HP says.

"After all, what's the you of being rich ,when your dead."

"15 million." The owner stammers

I take a step forward.

"Tear him a new one Timmy."Elijah shouts.

"I need a top up."Foop says holding up his bottle."Save his blood for me kay?"

"5 MILLION,my final offer!"The owner sobs."Come on you guys you know how rare negas are. It can even safely touch his counter part."

"It?" I growl sending a warning blast past his head.

"HE. . Okay. I meant HE!"The owner correct himself.

"Sold." AC says and writes the man a check.

"Timothy!" Remy shouts. He catches me as I fall forward.I'm fooped into a cat. AntiWanda picks me up and puts me into the carriage with foop and Elijah.

"I thank we should press on."She says."The fair ain't so fun dis year."

'It'll me more fun next year."AC says "When it's back to normal."

Remy, Gary and NegaMe are turned into cat's as well.

"You babeh's nap while we walk to da train station."AntiWanda says."We'll wake you when we picked da next stop."

Us kids curl up and begin fall to in all today is a fun day. I got my Gary back. And I made friends with my NegaSelf. Next stop, more fun.

End Timmy's POV

Cosmo's POV

I sat in the car. The whole world seemed to whiz by.

"Bye you guys."Timmy said.

The way he said it. It felt so he really leaving us? Do I even have the right to morn? I was going to leave him, I have the right to cry if he leaves me first? I don't think so. I think of my cruel words earlier. I felt sick that I even uttered them. I want to fit in, but I don't like speaking so ill of others.

"Cosmo is your Tummy filling better?" Wanda asks stroking my hair.

"Yeah." I mutter.

My words made me so sick I threw up.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"I got a report that they left the festival if pain."Jorgan says."They some how managed to acquire The NegaTimmy AND Gary."

"They may use that little freak to corrupt Timmy."Wanda says. "We have to make sure Timmy hate him like you hate AntiCosmo."

Wanda, do you you have any how strange it is for me, To hear such hate fall from your lovely lips. Like poison from a roses petal.

"Kay." I mutter.

To be honest I don't hate him. I don't want to hate anyone.I mean How can one call themselves good and hate so passionately? Act so cruelly. Talk so viciously.

SO where are we going?" I ask

"To head them off in the next town." Jorgan says

I think of the little Negakid. We pulled him from his home. His parent's sobbed and begged us not to take their child. Does that mean the human turner would be okay if we took Timmy from them.? Or would they cry, just the same. Are we really all that different? They and us? The pixia pixies live in peace with theire can't can't we follow THEIR example, instead of the whole magiverse following OURS. Oh yeah. We wave it off and say their tainted. That HP's pixie as just as evil.

Perhaps ,HP is wise enough to know better. His pixies may be kinder and more open hearted then us pure hearted fairies. He's open his heart to children of all kinds. I wounder. Could he. . Love me? Do I want him too? Why do I want him to?

I see Timmy."Wanda shouts. He's a cat looking out that window."

Wanda can you sense him?" Jorgan asks

"Yes, but faintly." Wanda replies."But the trains not that far away."

"Damn it, he's giving his heart to AntiCosmo." Jorgan growls. "How could he do that?"

"Timmy's a open hearted little boy." I reply." He's very kind. And very loving."

"That silver tongued bastard is probably filling his head with all kinds of lies."Wanda growls

"Or worst, he's telling Timmy the truth."I think to myself "The Truth WE should have told him."

"Jorgan ,you said Timmy would be terrorized by the cat beast."Wanda huffs

You assumed he would be. But the way it sat on AntiMe, didn't you see, that child was 's but a baby. Dangerous when angered, sweet when not.

"I got bigger problems then that.' Jorgan snaps."That thing gave itself to AntiCosmo. Now I have to unseal his world."

"YOU what?" Wanda And I gasp.

"I thought it couldn't be tamed.'Jorgan growled. "At least not in to day. Certainly not with just a candy bar and a pat on the head. I thought we could use it to be rid of them forever."

"Now their free to stalk the earth and snatch children."Wanda sighs

"We have to stop them." Poof says."Timmy can think of a way."

"But will he want to?' I ask. "He may be AntiMe's pet already.'

"Don't think that way Cosmo."Wanda says."Timmy's just fooling them. One week with us and he'll be back to normal. You'll see."

No I won't.

"Hell probably be begging to never see that creep again."Poof says."I know Foop will get him into all kind of trouble with his dad."

"AntiWanda will work him day and night.' Wanda says. "Poor Timmy, she'll treat him worst then Vicky."

"AntiCosmo will try and break his spirit." Jorgan adds. "With that Negaboy hurting him with a simple touch, he's in for a great ordeal."

Delusions de morgue. Funny how we fairies re-write scenes in our heads. Or Was I the only one who saw AntiWanda hug Timmy. How Timmy hugged HER when she seemed upset. OR was I the only one who say AntiMe toss Timmy Candy for remaining so calm. And AntiRip giving Remy a candy to make him feel better. Was I the only one? No, I wasn't. But it seems I'm the only one who since I'm the idiot in the car.

End Cosmo's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

Timothy looked out the window with his new pet gnome other children were still sound asleep.

"He reality sunk in yet?" I ask

"No, I really don't expect it to yet."Timothy replies.

"Oh?" Father remarks."You act like you know when it will."

"I have a hunch." Timothy says."It won't hit me until tonight."

Why Tonight?" Edward asks

"That's when he'll be alone with his thought."Richard sighs

"Tomorrow won't be as hectic ether." AntiRichard adds. "AC'll go to work. AntiWanda has her diner to run. And we'll be at work too."

"What about you AntiRip?" Timothy asks.

"I have to work too." AntiRip replies.

"Who's gonna watch us?" Timothy asks

"Like Foop you'll be allowed to stay home alone." I reply."Like Foop, your not allowed to leave the house unless it's an emergency."

"What about Remy?'Timothy asks."Won't he be lonely?"

"Remy can come over and spend the day with you guys." AntiRip replies

"What about me?" Chester asks" When are you sending me back to gnome world?"

"We're not." I reply. "Under gnome law, any gnome who crosses over into our world, is marked as tainted."

"So?" Edward remarks.

"Tainted gnomes are put to death.' Papa says. "Regardless of age."

"So I'll be killed anyway." Chester sigh."So what's going to happen to me?"

"You'll live on as Timothy's pet." I reply.

"You'll be his petpet." Edward chirps.

"You really like that game don't you?" AntiRichard chuckles.

"Yeah, so?" Edward huff."Don't freakin judge me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." AntiRichard replies.

"Hey let's get off here?" Timothy says.

"Alright."We agree

The station come and passes us bye.

"Is this an express?" Father asks.

" I guess. " I reply. "But I thought is was a local."

"Awww." Timothy pouts.

"Relax." Richard says." We'll ride back."

We past the next station.

"I know should stopped."AntiWanda remarks. "Somethang's wrong."

"Is it me our is this thing speeding up."AntiBinky asks nervously

He was right the train was speeding up. We wiz by the next stop.

"I know the fairies want to sabotage us, but to but the kids lives in danger?" AntiRichard growls. " That's just wrong."

"Exactly." I agree. "I don't think this is the fairies doing."

The train makes a sharp turn and we're thrown into the side of the car. Children come spilling out of the carriage.

"Okay, next time we catch the bus?" Remington remarks.

Something land on top of the car.

Cosmo suddenly appears on the side and knock on the rushes over and lets him in.

"What are you doing here."I growl.

"Be mad at me later." Cosmo snaps. "The trains out of control."

"What's?" I gasp. "So it was you fairies."

"No it's AntiJorgan." Cosmo counters. "The guy looks possessed."

"Just because our eyes turn red."I begin

"AntiMe I know you eye turn red when you're mad.'Cosmo says Cutting me off." But I've never heard of a antifairies eyes glowing pure black before."

"What the hell is that guy on?" Richard gasps

"I dunno." Cosmo shrugs."Nega crack?"

"Aaaagh." NegaTimmy screams."Why is there a fairy here."

"I'm disobeying Jorgan and helping you."Cosmo replies.

"You can disobey Jorgan?" AntiRichard gasp.

"I'm not his slave you know." Cosmo huffs."I can think for myself.  
"A sad chuckle escapes Cosmo.

"What?' I ask.

"I can think." Cosmo replies." It's been awhile since I've said that with out everyone laughing.

"Why would we laugh about that?" Edward asks puzzled.

Cosmo chuckles again.

"Because everyone thinks I'm a hopeless moron."Cosmo says."But I suppose that's nether here ,nor there. We have a train to escape from."

Do you have a plan?"Timothy asks

"We have to get to AntiJorgan. "Cosmo says. "I have one question."

"Shoot."Father asks as we make our we to the other end of the car."

"Where are the other passengers?"Cosmo asks

"This is the families private car.'Father says.

"A:Awesome, b:I meant in the other cars."Cosmo says."The train is totally vacant."

"Wait ,Cosmo how did you even know we were on this train." Timothy asks.

"Jorgan's been following you all day. . Err night." Cosmo replies.

I turn to Cosmo . How could he let something like thay slip so easily. I know he's a dolt, but he was letting this info slip on purpose.

"Cosmo why are you really helping us?" I ask.

"One I don't want the children hurt."Cosmo replies.

He begins to pull open the door. We hold on tight to the children.

"What's two?" AntiEdward asks

"Life bores me as much as it bores Timmy.'Cosmo replies.

I'm impress he could keep from being sucked out be merely beating his wings.

"So while Timmy explores him options for a new nest" Cosmo adds.' "So I'll see how far I can push Jorgan before he kills me."

"Cosmo?" Timothy gasps

'Don't worry Timmy." Cosmo says holding the door open."I've been doing it for centuries ,I'm not dead it's for the best.I got to meet you."

I take hold of the door. And Cosmo head to open the door to the next do you truly wish for death? Or do you live just to court it?Once the door's open. We rush the children into the next car.

"I'm not cut out for adventuring." Remington gasps out.

" Me nether." AntiRip agrees."How about we leave such things to AC and Timmy, and you and I curl up with AB and a good book."

"Sounds lovely." Remington agree.

"You get no argument from me."AntiBinky huffs

.Something land on the roof. I suddenly shoved out the path a spike that impales the car.I'm even more shocked to see it was Cosmo who saved me.

" Cosmo?' I gasp looking up at him.

"Stay on your guard."Cosmo order's. "I think he may have friends working for him."

We race though the car. Dodging spikes along the way. Timothy dodged with expert agility. The child seemed like he was in his . . Err. . Not so much.

"I hate that your so calm?" Remington huffed.

"Meh, I enjoy danger."Timothy says

"As do I." Cosmo says with a smile.

In the that moment the two seem so alike.I wonder if they share the same pain. Are they. . In pain?

We get to the next care and face our foes.

"Who are you?" I shout, puzzled to see humans.

Elijah jumps on my shoulder.

"They're adites." Elijah says.

"We have no qualms with you blue beast." The leader,I'm guessing, says." Hand over the over lord Elijah. And the princes."

"Blue beast?" I scoff."Who the hell are you calling a blue beast?"

"You I think." Cosmo says." I'm wonder who are the princes he's babbling about."

"Don't play ignorant green best." The leader growls."I seem the Pink eyed blue beast merge powers with prince of valor."

The leader looks at Elijah.

"Or has the young god not informed you of such?"He asks

We all look at eyes were trained on the leader. They held all seriousness.

"Some people, unlike you Fairco, don't like to drop in out the blue and interrupt the lives of other if life altering news.."Elijah says."We, with manner's like to get to know people and slowly reveal such matters in a clam setting."

"You once dropped in on a woman, told her you killed her husband and dropped his head on her lap."Fairco growls."While she was having tea with his mother."

"I knew her" Elijah counters. ""And what's calmer then having tea with mother?"

"My Grand mother died that day." Fairco shout. "My mother never recovered from the shock."  
"But I heard she stopped eating her hair.'Elijah says."Good for her."

"You heartless little bastard." Fairco growls. "My kind never should have linked with your."  
You wanted power, we gave you power."Elijah replies." Your people were able to conquer nations with our help."

"Oh really?" I remark.

"Indeed." Elijah says

"But at they cost of our souls." Fairco says." My people descend into sin. Indulging in mindless sex and desires giving way to depraved fantasies. High on lust and drunk on power we were an abomination."

"I'd like to sign up for some of that." Edward remarks. "Sounds live good living to me."

"I don't need much, a good lust high will do me." AntiEdward adds.

"Our society collapsed."Fairco shouts." People couldn't cope with it. Many went insane."

"Oh boo hoo, cry me a river."Elijah mocks." You were weak. What you couldn't cope with was the memory of all the blood you had lives you cut sort. The scream of your victims echoed in your minds madding you brain. We spirit kids had no such troubles. A hunt was a hunt. A life lost is a meal made. Such is the way of the truly mad."

I'm shocked when I feel it. A twisted evil within Elijah. This boy was vicious, cruel, insane. I wonder if we're related somehow. I wonder if Father will make him my little brother.

"How's Celestro?' Elijah asks suddenly. " Still upset over having daddy killed."

"He's healing." Fairco says. "No thinks to the hold you had on him."

"He wanted the throne." Elijah says looking at his nails.' I only amplify what's already there. His greed, resentment , his hunger power was all him."

"Wow Jorgan gave you to the right person."Cosmo remarks.

"Sure did." AntiWanda agree.

"Look Fairco, I gave you fair warning." Elijah says. "YOU paid me no heed. You broke everyone on my rules. YOUR family brought your people into rune. Our touch is a double edge sword. It'll ether cut the path to paradise or slit your throat."

"Kill them." Fairco shouts."Kill them all."

Elijah leaps from my shoulder .

"Truth hurts don't it." Elijah shouts. " You were to pure wield the madness that is a spirit pet.

Then with a unrelenting cruelty he kills one adite after another. The child power is great. His wrath without mercy.

"Look out!" I shout, AS one get the drop on him.

I arrow pieces his heart.

"Cupid?" Father gasps

"Cupid lands behind Elijah.

"Sorry a few snuck under the radar."Cupid tell Elijah.

"It's cool." Elijah says."It's been too long since I bloodied my claws."

"I see his madness is still infecting you?"Cupid sighs. "Don't worry little one, A healthier madness will over take it."

"Lord Cupid , how can you aid that vile creature."Farco shouts."He ruined my family, my kingdom, My world."

"Fairco, you are young and foolish." Cupid says." Elijah was not responsible for that. Your own greed destroyed you all. Your blind hatred. Your own bigotry lead to the madness that consumed you all. Elijah is, and always will be, but a child."

Cupid lifts Elijah, who was casually licking his paws.

"He's far from a innocent, but he is, in a way, a completely innocent. "Cupid says magically cleaning the child."Nether good nor evil. Not light ,nor loves who his owner loves with a undying passion. He hates who his owner hates with seething vengeance."

Cupid poof the child to my arms.

"Take the child and get to safety.I enchanted the car you came from . Return to it and it'll detach" Cupid says." I will fill you in on matter's another day. For now take the chosen and flee."

We turn to flee as we were told.

"Oh and Cosmo."Cupid calls AS the doors closes behind us." Don't give up yet, the best is yet to come.I promise my broken dolly. I vow to you."

Shock colors Cosmo's gentle eyes. Cosmo's. . Broken. The train disconnect from the car. Our car rolls backwards, coming to a stop at a get off and the train cars fade away. Dawn was breaking.

"How long were we on the train?" Father ponders aloud.

Cosmo walks off.

"Looks like destiny's calling your name again Timmy." Cosmo calls back."This one seems like it'll be really fun."

'Cosmo." I call to him.

"I'm not broken AntiMe."Cosmo says, answering the question I haven't yet asked." Just . . Jaded. Like Someone else we know. "

And with that Cosmo takes flight and is soon gone.

"We should head home." Father says." The children should spend their first day in sleeping in their new beds."

"So they shall." I Agree.

I foop us home.

We ready the children for bed.

"Aren't we going home?" Remington asks

"I live here." AntiRip says. "As of last month. We just live in our own wing."

"I'll make supper." AntiWanda says and foop to the kitchen.

"AntiBinky sets up the game system and the children set to playing. While AntiBinky Watches the young ones we adults decide we need to talk.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV


	4. CH 4: First Night

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

HP's POV

We walk into the kitchen.

"We can't leave them here alone tomorrow." I sigh. "We'll have to watch them in shifts."

I couldn't agree more." AC says

"A double edged sword." AntiWanda mutters. " Dey can bring paradise or hell."

Ac turns to her.

"Something on you mind love?" Ac calls to her.

"How can a lil babeh have dat much power?" AntiWanda asks. "Didn't ya feel da evil coming of dat Youngin?"

"We all did kitten."I reply.

"But Cupid said he wasn't evil."Richard pints out."Or good."

"HE also said he was tainted by his old owner's madness.' AntiRichard counters."I never thought a being ambivalent to light and darkness could exist."

"Yeah, well we have one in the living room." Tommy says." And is we play our cards right, we'll have more."

"Which brings me to these rules Elijah spoke of." I remark." He said the adites broke them. We'll need to learn them if we don't want to make the same mistake."

"But didn't Eliza said dey were mean ta dem.' AntiWanda says." He says dey worked dem ,right hard."

"When they felt their mind slipping. Their hold on reality fading." Happy replies."They could have tightened the leash , to try to regain some power back."

"Maybe the felt more like the pet." AntiRichard suggests. "And tried to reinsert dominance."

"It doesn't matter." I remark." They lost a good thing for one reason."

"They broke the rules." AC finishes for me."And the cost was their sanity. And With it their nation."

"AAAGGH!" AntiWanda shout, jumping back.

"AntiWanda." AC gasp , rushing to her side."What's wrong."

We all were looking at her with just as much concern.

"I'm okay, da dang cloud shifted."AntiWanda says."Some sunlight hit meh. Sorry to worry ya'll"

"What happened." Timmy ask as the kids foop into the room.

"We heard AW scream" Remington says as children rush to her.

":"Hey AW, you okay?" Timothy asks.

"Mah Evilness. I just got a lil sun burn." AntiWanda says ,blushing."Ain't nothin ta fret over."

"Oh okay." The children sighs hugging her." AS long as your okay."

"Daww, mah babeh were worried." AntiWanda remarks

"Okay Uncle AB, we checked on Mother."Foop says. " Let get back to gaming."

"Elijah a moment of your time." I call, as AntiBinky starts to foop them away.

"Okay."Elijah says

AntiBinky foop them away.

"What up boss." Elijah remarks.

"First call me father." I tell him."Secondly What are this rules you spoke of on the train."

Um okay." Elijah says. "Most rules are pretty flexible. But five rules should never be broken."

"And they are?" I ask

"I got to go over dem NOW?"Elijah whines." I'm on a rooolll."

"Unless you have a written manual, then yes." Happy says.

Elijah puffs us each up a book.

"Their you are champ." Elijah says."Can I go play now."

"Game on my Friend."Tommy says pinging him to the living room.

"Let's find those rules." I suggest picking up the book.

"Found it." AntiWanda says.

"That fast?"AntiCosmo gasps.

"What page is it on?" Happy asks.

" Page one." AntiWanda says. "Listen ta dis. It says right here in bold blood red letter.

If you can't abide by the these five simple FUCKING rules. Close this book.

Hand it back to the spirit pet who gave it to you.

Pat said child on the head and back away slowly.

"For to break ANY of these rules can mean you death

Or something far FAR worst.

I wonder if dare books had the same warning."

"Most likely." I reply." But broke them anyway."

"The unbreakable rules." Happy reads.

"1:Never deprive a spirit pet of life nourishing mana fruit

2: Never deprive a spirit child of Magic replenishing Sprite candy.

3: Seek not to alter us. A angel kid can never kill and a antifairy child can't cease giving off bad luck, no more then a fish can walk upon land nor a person can give up feeling joy.

4: use us as we are meant to be used. Do not use a livestock kid as a attack pet. Do not try to domesticate a feral child. We are the way we are for a reason. While a livestock kid will rush to aid you in times of danger. And A feral child will walk with you. Remember that is not their role. And they can't endure it in the long term.

Five: If you can not Master yourself, You'll never master of us. So be true to yourself and us. And we shall remain faithfully by your side."

"Those are the five rules." AntiTommy says." Seems easy enough."

"Make that six."I remark As a new one Begin to appear." 6: These kid are but children. They innately know nothing of lies, deceit, nor hate. Such concepts are lost on them. Treat them with them with open arms. Let their abilities shine. And Not even the magic High council will stop you from fulfilling the life you TRULY desire

Love always,Cupid."

"The life we TRULY Desire. "AC echo's

"But gaining their favor should be easy now." AntiRichard says." We have a user's guild.

"Indeed." I chuckle flipping through the pages."We should we start."

"At the beginning." Cupid voice echoes in the room.

"Shit."Tommy spits out.

The words on the book begin to feverishly try to wright down something ANYTHING. But every word we wright fades away as well."

"Damn it"AC growls throwing down his note pad."Only the first page remain."

I ping Elijah into the room.

"Dude, We had the boss on the ropes!" Elijah whines. "My brethren NEEED MEEEHHH!"

"We need another book." I tell Elijah.

"SO!" Elijah huffs." You ain't never heard of a bookstore."

"He mean da one you gave us." Happy says"Our went blank."

Elijah looks at mah book.

What ya do spill bleach on it?" Elijah asks. " Cause I don thank these puppies go in a washin machine."

"The word just left."AntiRip says."Can you bring them back?"

"I can try."Elijah says.

No sooner does paw touch paper, Elijah faint.

"Mah babeh." AW gasps.

"Elijah? Elijah Wake up." I call to him.

Elijah eyes eyes were vacant. Elijah lunges at me. I move in the nick of time.

"Elijah, what is wrong with you?" AC shouts.

"Death."Elijah hisses." Death to all."

"These must be da Elijah, Jorgan saw." AntiWanda remarks."Da one dat took down 50 of his brutes."

"50?" I gasp "Shit."

Okay anyone have any Idea's." Tony asks.

"Just one." AC says. "He walk to Elijah. The child stares at him.

"Stand down."AC orders."There is no one to kill today."

Elijah walks to his feet and lays down.

"Elijah do good?"Elijah ask.

AC picks up the child.

"No pet, you shouldn't have attacked our father." AC says." HE loves you."

"I'm sorry AC." Elijah says, near tears "I'll do better."

'Don't be glum my wild poppet. You didn't know." AC says. " Don't worry about it.

" Candy?" Elijah asks.

"Sorry,I have no sprite candy to give."AC says."But when I find some, you shall have it."

"Kay." Elijah says closes his eyes.

When they reopen Elijah looks around the room.

"Did it work?" Elijah asks."Are the words back."

"No , but thanks for trying." I tell him. "You can go back to play."

I ping him to the living room.

"Okay, what the hell?" Happy huffs.

"I think His mind may be a bit fractured."Ac replies.

"No I mean, what the hell were your thinking?" "Happy huff."Approaching him with only silk garment's for protection."

"I'm his master." Ac huffs Back" I had to approach him with no fear, or I would have only confused him."

"You should have had him yield first." "Happy snaps.' That does it. AW go out and cut me a switch."

"But it's sunny out momma." AW points out.

Happy antipings one up.

"N. .now papa be reasonable." AC says." I had to do something. I need to be close enough for him to take in my scent."

"He's right Happy." I agree."The kid was in a feral state. "

"Tsk fine."Happy growls."Five swats."

Are you guys actually cooking?" Timmy ask fooping into the room." Or are you chatting away like old hens."

Timmy pauses to watch Ac get chased around the room.

"Ummm. . .happy?" Timmy says

"What?" Happy replies.

"I got a strange feeling you shouldn't be doing that." Timmy remarks.

His voice was filled with concern.

"Meh, they do it all the time."I assure him.

Timmy, suddenly jump. His breath hitches. Quickly he grab my cell wand from me. Reality must be sinking in. I reach for my cell wand. But Timmy only ping Pillows In AC's fore I can question his actions. AC faint onto them.

AC!" Timmy shouts rushing to his master.

I look at my watch. that' right . AC was over his time limit. Tears filled my eyes.

"AntiRip." I call to my son.

"I'm on it." AntiRip says antipoofing from the room.

"Ac?" Timmy call to him."Says something."

"He can't talk." AntiWanda says going to her mates side."He's in a world of hurt right now."

"Get. . Timothy out. . Of here." AC mutters." I don't. . Don't . . Want him. . .to see me.. Like .. . This.. P. . Please."

"No I don't wanna go."Timmy shouts, already in tears." I wanna stay wit my master."

Timmy rest AC's head on his lay.

"If this is my world , then this is my reality." Timmy says. " I should be by your side no matter what."

"He's right Cozzie." AntiWanda agrees." HE can't leave yur side no more den I could."

Ac nods come to my side and takes my hand.I squeeze his may be a long morning.

End of HP's POV

Wanda's POV

I Listen as Cosmo tells us what went on in the train. He left things out. I could tell. Jorgan doesn't notice.

"You could have gotten us in trouble."Jorgan snaps.

"Timmy was in danger." Cosmo point's out

"You could have lost him." Jorgan shuts.

"And I wouldn't have if he died?"Cosmo point out.

Jorgan glares at him. Cosmo attention is pulled away by a passing holds out a hand for it and it land on his finger.

"Cosmo I know it's asking allot of you." Jorgan growls. "But next time think before you act."

"Meh, that's why I married Wanda." Cosmo says simply."She's better at it then I am."

"Then speak to her before you act." Jorgan shouts.

"That requires forethought." Cosmo says."Beside I don't want to pester her 24/7. She needs her me time."

I didn't realize Cosmo considered me so looks at me.

"You have had any me time today." Cosmo adds." Want me to draw you a bath when we get home?"

"Daww, that would be lovely." I reply." Thank you sweety."

Cosmo send the butterfly on it's way and turn his gaze to the night sky.

"Are we done here?" Cosmo asks. "I'm hungry."

Jorgan slaps Cosmo to the sit up. I start to go to him, but Jorgan stops me.

"He need to learn his place." Jorgan says.

Cosmo stands and looks at me. I push past Jorgan and go to Cosmo anyway. He looked so sad.I hug my Cosmo. Cosmo hugs me tightly. Hug him back Until Jorgan rips me from is smacked to the ground again.

"Hug him again. And he get's hit again." Jorgan growls.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. "Cosmo has done nothing wrong. All he did was save Timmy."

"He disobeyed says. "That's enough."

"Can we go home now?' Cosmo asks." I'm still hungry. Now I'm sore."

""Your still smarting off?" Jorgan shouts."

"I never was."Cosmo says." I was just asking a question."

Jorgan sneers down at does he always look so coldly at looks at me again. He smiles gently at me. But his eye seemed so sad.

"Wanda, take this idiot home." Jorgan say." But let him starve."

My temper spikes , as I turn to Jorgan with a glare.

"Jorgan, you may boss us around as god parents." I growl."But you have NO say on our lives . OR on how I treat MY husband."

I jump when Jorgan turns to me with a glare of his own. When he raise a hand to smack me I brace for impact. But nothing comes. When I open my eyes, Cosmo is holding Jorgan my the wrist. Jorgan looked as shocked as I was.

"Do you really think I'd stand idly by and let you hit her." Cosmo ask. His voice laced with a chilling darkness. "You can hit me all you want. . But never."

Cosmo tightens his grip. Jorgan actually winces in pain.

"NEVER lay your filthy hands On my precious Wanda."Cosmo growls

I star shocked at Cosmo. Even more so when He throws Jorgan across the room.

Cosmo walks to me and places a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Did he scare you?' Cosmo asks. "Did I?"

"He did a little."I admit. "But you could never scare me sweety."

I touch Cosmo's cheek. He takes my hand and kisses it gently.

"Can we go now?" Cosmo asks. " Wanda needs her me time."

AS he speaks Cosmo's eyes never leave mine. His seems so Strong some how. Yet still so gentle.

"Yeah, get out of here." Jorgan huffs.

Cosmo pulls me into his arms and poofs us off.

"I'll be right back." Cosmo says and leave to draw my bath.

I sink down to the bed. Cosmo protected my. He's looking out for me. I never knew.I begin to undress. He was a great man. People could never understand why I picked him very how can I not. Sure Juandissimo was sexy, grant it. But that's all he is. He only care about looking hot. Cosmo was the cutest sweetest guy I ever met. He talks to me like a person. Like his equally. No Cosmo treats me like a goddess. In a world were women are supposed to be subservient to men, that was really something.

"Wanda you bath is ready.' Cosmo says.

"Thank you sweety." I reply

I float past him and motion for him to sit by the tub as I get in. The water was leans on the side and plays with the bath water. We're not supposed to be naked around each other. But Cosmo have seen me naked many times. He's even told me I've had a lovely body. But I've never really seen his.

"Join my Cosmo." I tell him. Cosmo looks up at me.

"Are you sure?" He ask

I stands and undresses.I love the sight of his bare chest. He lower his pant and underwear. He had a great ass. I drink in the sight of it. Cosmo turns around and I blush.

"How the hell have he been fitting the monster in his pants."I think to myself. Cosmo slips into the tub lays bay. I shift to lay on him. Cosmo wraps his strong arms around me. I had no idea there were so strong.

"Comfy?" Cosmo asks as I settle on his lap.

"Mmhmm." I purr

"What do you want for dinner?' I ask

"I dunno." Cosmo says."Everything you make is tasty."

"Cosmo?" I call to him.

"Yeah?' Cosmo replies.

What really happened on the train?' I ask

Cosmo gives me the full details. I'm shocked he saved AntiCosmo's again he's that kind of man.

"Cosmo you not really trying to push Jorgan to kill you?"I ask.

"Not really." Cosmo replies. " I'm just to willing to blindly follow him. He hates that. But I don't care."

"Not like me." I sigh.

"You stood up to him." Cosmo points out." I'm so very proud of you Wanda."

My heart does flips. My Cosmo was proud of .After our bath. We check in on poof then head to the kitchen. Cosmo sit at the table while prepare our meal.

"How's your tummy feeling?' I ask

"Much better thank you."Cosmo replies.

"Cosmo, why do you get so sick when we take to other fairies about Antifairies?" I ask. "Do you hate them that much."

No that can't be saved AntiCosmo. Then again, he might not have wanted Timmy to have to see someone die. Not even his counter doesn't speak.I turn to him. His Head was laying on the table He was toying with the salt shaker,

"Cosmo? Did you here me?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Cosmo replies.

"Why didn't you answer me? I ask annoyed.

"I'm still forming one." Cosmo says."One you can understand."

Cosmo eyes drift to me.

"I know what can I possible say that you wouldn't understand." Cosmo says." But I. .Just feel that you might not."

"Cosmo, you are as bright as any fairy." I tell him." You can have thought nobody me what's on your mind."

"I. .don't like speaking in such a way, about people." Cosmo says."So coldy, so harshly, so hatefully. "

I look at Cosmo shocked. He actually saw them as people.

"I don't like hear Poof speak in such a manner." Cosmo mo. "I hate hearing YOU speak in such a manner."

"Cosmo, are they really people to you?" I ask

"I can relate to them.' Cosmo says.

I float to him shocked.

"How?" I ask."You nothing like them. You kind , sweet, gentle."

"I'm seen as less then a person." Cosmo says. "By many fairies. By my mother. I'm too stupid to be a real person."

Cosmo sits up and looks at me. I'm too shocked to speak.

"What do you think Jorgan meant when he said I needed to learn my place?" Cosmo asks. "All my life He's tried to tech me how worthless I am. All my life I've defied him. Just like AntiMe."

Words fail me. Have Cosmo really been treated so poorly. I know he was teased in school. But I never knew it was so harsh. No wonder he clings to me so tightly when he hugs me.

"Why didn't that bitch protect you more." I scream. She . .she. ."

"Calm down Wanda." Cosmo says calmly." You'll wake poof."

"Mama wants me to remain at her side." That's why she tried to set me up with a robot, remember."

I remembered the end Cosmo still choose. . Me.

"She doesn't know that I know." Cosmo adds."But her opinion of me is just as low as everyone else's. Maybe lower."

Cosmo wipes the tears from my eyes.

"That's why your so precious to me Wanda." Cosmo says." Your the first fairy I ever known who sees me as a Poof, you were the only fairy to see me in such a way."

I dive into Cosmo arms and cry. How could anyone be so cold to such a wonderful was kind. was everything a fairy should inspire to me. Cosmo hugs me tightly.

"The magic world is a vast and diverse place my love."Cosmo says." Not all races act like us, but they are kind and loving in their own unique way. Please open your eyes to that beauty."

I'm not sure I understand what Cosmo means by the. Then I remember. The truth. The way AntiWanda hugged Timmy. How our cruel words almost brought her to tears. How angry that made AntiCosmo. I even remembered how shy AntiRip seemed When he approached Remy. He even smiled at him and gave him a treat, just to make him fell better.

"Cosmo?' I call to him.

"Yeah?' Cosmo replies. "Teach me to see the world as you see it?" I ask."Poof too. Please?"

"Cosmo kisses my forehead.

"As you wish beloved." Cosmo replies.

I smile and hug him tighter.

"Cosmo, I'm so lucky to have you." I think to myself." You truly are a god among boys."

End Wanda's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

Wake up on the coach. A small hand in mine. Little finger's Run through my hair.I open my eyes. My head is on timothy's lap. He was so lovingly stroking my hair. Remington was holding my was fast asleep at my side.

"How are you feeling?" Timothy asks.

"Much better thank you." I reply.

I try to sit up, but timothy stops me.

Dinner's almost ready." He says."Please rest until then."

"But my head must be dreadfully heavy." I remark. " I don't want to cause you any discomfort."

"Lay down silly." Timothy says."I'm fine."

I lay back down, feeling to weak to protest.

Where is every one?" I ask

"AntiWanda's In the kitchen finishing is calming down Happy. "Remington says. Richard and AntiRichard is setting up a dining area in the living room."

"Eddie and AntiEddie is helping Ar with something in the lab."Gary adds ." And so is AB."

"And Chester is sitting on the end of the coach freaking out for some reason."NegaTimmy says

"I'd help him, but he doesn't seem to like me touching him."

"Why is papa upset?" I ask."And Where is Elijah."

"Happy's upset because he was chasing you when you fainted." Timothy replies." And Elijah is the little dollop of Fur Foop is sleeping on."

I look towards Foop. And Sure enough there he was. A little blob of black fur.

"Chester why are you freaking out?' I ask.

I'm stuck here." Chester replies." In this dark world. Never to see the sun again."

It's right there." I point out , pointing to the window. " You have time before bed. Worship it till you heart's content."

"I can't I'm tainted." Chester pouts." It'll burn me."

"Oh for evils sake. You have to be a full fledged , blood born darkling for the sun to burn you." I huff. " Father is as tainted as you get, and he can touch it just fine."

"Maybe so." Timothy says." Be we can't."

"Ether the ozone in your world is too thin, your sun is too harsh, or it's because we're tainted." Remington says."Ether way it hurts to touch the sunlight."

"What?" I gasp sitting up. "Are you sure?"

Remington shows me the burn on his hand. He had a nasty sun burn.

"Oh sure." He replies." That's why Master AR is in his lab. The make some protective cream safe for us to us. And some burn gel for me."

"I. .I had no Idea this would happen."I mutter. "I'm sorry."

I look to chester.

"Let me guess he saw you get burned." I remark. And started freaking out."

Pretty much." AntiRichard replies. "He won't lat anyone but Timmy near him."

"That is before TimTim spanked him for cursing at us." Gary says. "And a second time for calling us freaks."

I pull Timothy onto my lap.

"Embracing the spank-side?" I ask

"Yeah, and I'll be "embracing" his back side again if he cuts up again."Timothy huffs.

My timothy's eyes lower to my hand resting on his gently strokes it.

"Master Why are you in pain?" Timothy asks."Why were you in so much pain."

"Something very bad happened to me, my sweet poppet."I reply "The what and whys are not important."

The hell it isn't." Timothy snaps." Tell me!"

"He ain't gonna tell ya." AntiWanda says. "He won't even tell meh. I thank it hurts to mush ta talk about right now."

"Correct my dim rose." I agree." It's even more unbearable to look into the eyes of those I love and utter such ugly words."

"I think I understand."Timothy sighs. "Don't push yourself darling."

My heart skips a beat to hear Timothy call me such a thing.

"I. . I. . Um. . mean.' AC." Timothy stammers blushing.

I hug my lovely blushing Timothy.

"I like darling better."I purr kissing his cheek.

"Daaww, quite it AC." Timothy remarks blushing more.

"Rich, AntiRichy, give meh a hand wit da vittles." AntiWanda says.

"Kay."The two replies.

"I should be jealous but I'm not." Remington remarks." But Oddly cool with this."

"With what?" I ask.

"You hugging my Timothy."Remington says.

"Your Timothy?' I remark.

" I didn't know he was your man."I remark.

"Not many do." Remington says sadly. "I can't tell any one about it."

"It's better this way.' Timothy says. "I'd cause you nothing but trouble, with your friends, you godfather, with your parents."

"I don't care." Remington shouts. " I want to be able to old your damn hand in public. I want to be able to kiss and say sweet nothing to you IN PUBLIC!"

Tears fill Remington eyes.

"Hell I just want to be able to be near you." Remington says. "In public."

"Remy."Timothy gasps"

"You can't." Timothy says sadly."Your Friends hate me. I'm not cool enough, rich enough to associate with them. You know that."

"And after the dirty tricks I pulled in the past." Remington sighs ."Your friends HATE me."

Tsk, big dame deal." Gary scoff."Get new friends."

Timothy and Remington looks at him shocked.

"Look if you can forgive Remy of all the wrong he done , then so should your friends. " Gary adds. They should respect the fact you care about each other and accept him."

"Also the your friends hate Timmy sound really shallow." NegaTimothy adds." Do you really want to be around such jerks?"

"Our god parent's hate each other." Timothy say.

"Not You antifairy masters.' Gary points out.

"My parents." Remy starts.

"Will no longer be a issue." NegaTimothy finishes for him.

"Life here is look better and better isn't it?' I remark.

"Yeah." The two boys agree.

"Here are you boy's vittles." AntiWanda says handing me and Timothy our meal. Richard and AntiRichard gives Gary and NegaTimmy theirs. AntiRip hands Remy his.

Before Remy eats, He rubs healing cream n Remy's burn.

"Is the glove necessary?" Remy asks ask AntiRip slips it on.

"It unless you want to know how UN-tasty the burn cream is.' AntiRip chuckles.

"Where's Father?" AntiRip asks. "I thought he'd be out by now?"

"I'll get him." AntiBinky Chirps. And dashes out before Anyone Can say a word.

End AntiCosmo's POV

HAP's POV

I laid in sweet peas arms. He softly petted my wings.

"Feeling better hon?" Sweet P asks

"A little."I sigh. " I Feel bad about chasing him. Even though I know he had good reason for doing what he did."

You were have just playing with him."Sweet P says

"I should have know better." I huff

"Then to what?" Sweet P snaps. "Better to play with your child."

"He's delicate.' I pout.

"Ac is not made of glass Happy." Sweet P sighs." Nor do I think he'd be happy being treated as such."

"I know." I sigh." I have to stop fretting over him so much."

"Your just being a good papa." Sweet P says kissing my cheek.

"Day's over." I sigh. " 6 more to go."

Sweet P nods and sighs.

"So far, so good."He sighs

"Daddy!Papa!" AntiBinky shouts running into the room

"What?"I asks

"What what's wrong?"Sweet p shouts.

AntiBinky lap on my lap and hugs me.

"Noooothing."He replies. "I came to tell you dinner is ready"

Sweet p and I place a shacking hand over our hearts and let out a deep breath.

"Ab, don't do that."Sweet P huffs

AntiBinky just look at us with a cute puzzled look

"What?" He asks"What I do?"

"You scared the hell out of us."I reply

"When?" AntiBinky asks

"Just now."Sweet P says

"How?" AB asks.

"By coming in here screaming."I tell him

"But I like screaming."AntiBinky says."You know I like screaming."

"That's not. . .Never mind." Sweet P and I sigh

"Oookay." AntiBinky says"Let's get going."

AntiBinky leaps off my lap and dashes out the room.

"That kid is all energy in motion." Sweet P laughs.

"And little more then a rag doll when still." I laugh too.

We get to the living room. Everyone was sitting around talking. Chester was sitting on Timmy's head. I scan the room. It all seem so natural. This was how life should always be."

"End HAP's POV

Timmy's POV

After dinner we have dessert. Remy looked so happy.

"Do we alway eat together like this?" Remy asks

"Sometimes."AC replies. "Most the time we eat in the dining room. But we always have dinner together."

"Even is we have to leave to go back to work afterward." Hp says.'We always eat together."

"It's almost time to get you Youngins ta bed." AntiWanda says.

"Do you children ave routine you do before bed."

"No." Remy says sadly."But I'm sure Timothy does ."

"I do actually.' I say shyly." Wanda always make me hot cocoa before it's really hot ,then she make me iced tea"

"Why am I not surprise." Remy says with a sad smile.

"How about we start our own routine?"AntiRip says " I could read you a story and make you a warm glass of my special melon milk."

"I'd love that." Remy says.

"What about us? Gary asks

"You mine!" AntiWanda squeal.

She grabs Remy and NegaMe into a tight hug.

"I'm no body's Fido."Gary growls.

"Course not." AntiWanda says."You mah Gary."

AntiRip stands and leads a happy Remy out the room. Ab follows close rest of us kids are lead to our new bed room.I look around before sitting on me bed. Gary and NegaMe get in with me.

Foop is put in the crib in the room.

"I want to sleep with Timothy."Foop huffs.

"Your to young to sleep in a bed.'AC says "You'll sleep in the crib with Elijah."

Foop looks at Elijah as he's put in the crib as well.

"Okay." Foop agrees.

I don't want to sleep here." Chester huffs. "It's hot, and it's creepy."

"Fine, fly home and die."AC huffs."Like I give a shit."

"I bet you don't" Chester snaps." I'm sure they'll just give me a few turns in the purification chamber."

"By the end, you'll be begging for death."AC growls.

"An Honorable death, would be better then living among freak." Chest says. "So go ahead and kill me."

Ac up picks Chester and tosses him in a cage.

"Your timothy's pet not mine." AC says. " AS a his pet you can stay in a cage at night till your house broken."

Ac turn to us and float over.

Into you jammies."AC says

Gary ,NegaMe and I get ready for be. I felt bed for chester.I notice Ac kept looking at him as well. Chester curled up in the cage and sobbed.

Ac put Foop and Eliza into Pj's.

I can't sleep wit pants on."Eliza huffs.

"By all means, take them off."Foop says."I won't mind."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." AC remarks..

"Elijah, what do you usually sleep in."

"I sleep naked."Elijah says. "In the hot month anyway."

"Very well, you may sleep in only your diaper."AC says.

"Woohoo."Foop cheers.

Once Elijah is undressed,AC turns and floats over to a still crying Chester.

"Noooo.. . Mommy!Mommy1"Chester sobs.

AC grabs him and hold him close.

"There there now."AC says."That's enough of that. Calm yourself child."

AC rocks Chester in his arms till chester calms down.

AntiWanda comes in with the hot chocolate.

"Is dark chocolate okay?" She asks "It's all we got."

"TimTim hate dark chocolate." Gary says.

"You remember?' I ask

"Um. . I. .no."Gary lies.

"Try it Timothy."AC says." AntiWanda makes it quite delightful."

"AntiWanda Hands out the mugs. NegaTimmy gets a red and purple one. Gary gets a red and blue one. AntiWanda hand me a pink one with a blue handle. I look at it stunned.

"What's wrong Timmeh?"AntiWanda asks, handing chaster a purple and green mug.

"This looks like my mug from home." I reply."Where's you get it?"

"I fooped one of our mugs that color." AntiWanda says."I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." I tell her.

I take a sip of was mint in it. It made the dark chocolate taste great.

"Mm, Tis is soo good."I remark.

"Glade ya like I babeh."AntiWanda says.

As we enjoy the cocoa ,Ac foops up a book. I expect a gory tale. But instead I get little red riding hood.

You'd think it'd be really bloody. With the wolf picking his teeth with her bones at the end. But it was nothing like that. Little red riding hood even saves the wolf form the Wood cutter and they becomes friends in the end.

"And little red ridding hood leaps on the wolf back and they head off into the from tending to the need of her bothersome grandmother. Little red riding hood was free to play."AC read."I'll read the next chapter tomorrow night."

"That's not the end?" Gray asks puzzled.

"Oh no, they have many adventures." AC says. "I'll read them all to you."

AC stands and puts a sleeping Chester in the crib with collects the empty mugs and kisses us goodnight.

"Why did you put chester in the crib?" NegaMe asks

"You don't think I'd really make the poor child sleep in a cage do you?" AC ask in return

'No,I'd thought you'd put him in bed with us."NegaMe says.

"Don't ya'll know."AntiWanda asks.

"Chester is the same age as Elijah."AC says"He's also to young to sleep in a bed."

"Oh."The three of us replies.

AC kisses us goodnight drifts to sleep first.

NegaMe curls up in bed and cuddles close to me.

"What are night's here like?" NegaMe asks

"I don't know." I reply."This is my first night here too."

"Oh, I see."NegaMe says." I don't know about you, but I'm scared."

"I'm scared too."I admit. "I . .I like it . .

"But what?' NegaTimmy asks

"I'm scared to leave home. The life I knew." I tell him." What if he really hates me. What if when he win he sells me off.

" doesn't seem like he'd do that?" NegaMe says. "He seems like he really cares about us. "

"I'm hoping he does." I I really want to me with him."

"NegaMe hugs me.

"I want to be with you." He purrs. "You're soft and pretty."

"Ain't he."Gary sighs in his sleep."MY lovely TimTim."

"Mmmm,Timmy Sandwich."NegaMe purrs and drifts to sleep.

In the still of the night.A million feeling was over me. Was this okay. Could I really live as someone's pet?Even if I wasn't badly treated I would still be owned. I think back to how proud AntiWanda seemed when she was adjusting her someone seemed to be a way of life here. AntiBinky was owned by AntiRip. I freeze when I here someone enter the room.I pretend to be asleep. The cover is pulled up on me.

"My lovely poppet."AC says. " May you have lovely chaotic dreams.

"Cozzie, comin ta bed.'AntiWanda whispers.

"Yes, love, just taking one last look at our little dears "AC says."I can scarcely believe we get to have them."

"Dey are pretty ain't they?" AntiWanda says.

I feel her kiss my forehead.

"Cozzie, is it okay?" AntiWanda asks. "Making dem our pet's in all."

"I see how humans treat their pet's."AC says."Their like furry children. That's how their life will be like."

"Your going to put us in stupid outfits, take pictures and post it on you-tube?" I ask with a sleepy smile.

""Maybe."Ac replies."Why are you awake?"

"Reality is hitting.'I reply." I can't sleep."

"Close you eyes."AC says.

I close my eyes.

"Takes a deep breath and exhale slowly three time." AC says.

I do as I'm told ,but the third exhale I yawn.

"Listen to the steady ticking of the clock in the hall."AC says."With every tick you bed seem more and more every tock your consciousness slips further away."

I listen to the clock.

"Tick tock tick . Tock."AC says "The land of dream beckons.

I feel myself drift further and further.

"Nigh darling AC,Night Lovely AW." I mumble

"Night babeh."Mommy says

"Night my dear."Daddy says

Those are the last words I here before drifting completely to sleep."

"End Timmy's POV


End file.
